My School Days
by Hyucchi
Summary: AU. Setiap siswa sekolah pasti punya kisahnya sendiri. Sekalipun ditempatkan di kelas yang sama, tapi pastinya mereka punya sudut pandang yang berbeda dari segi apapun. Sekalipun itu tipis, tetap saja tidak ada murid sekolah yang sama. Inilah kisah hari sekolah Sendou Aichi, yang penuh keabstrakan dan keunikan tersendiri. Many charas n pairs inside. Chapter 3rd OUT! RnR? [Complete]
1. My School Days 1

Setiap siswa sekolah pasti punya kisahnya sendiri. Sekalipun ditempatkan di kelas yang sama, tapi pastinya mereka punya sudut pandang yang berbeda dari segi apapun. Sekalipun itu tipis, tetap saja tidak ada murid sekolah yang sama. Inilah kisah hari sekolah Sendou Aichi, yang penuh keabstrakan dan keunikan tersendiri...

* * *

.

.

.

**My School Days**

.

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast

.

**D**isclaimer: _Cardfight! Vanguard_ bukan punya kami, kami hanya meminjam karakter untuk _fanfiction _ini.

.

**G**enre(s): Romance (_not sure, but maybe a little bits romance?),_ Humor, Parody.

.

**R**ate: T (_for kissing, hugging, incest scene. Hehe XD_)

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, AU (alternative universe), Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, Misstypo, Incest, Fail Romance, amateur humor, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ!**

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

"Aku berangkat!" seru seorang pemuda berparas manis begitu langkah kakinya berjalan riang ke luar rumah. Ibunya, Shizuka, hanya tersenyum sembari memandang punggung anaknya yang tengah melesat menuju sekolah. Yah, sebenarnya tidak hanya hari ini kejadian ini terjadi. Sudah berulang-ulang dan sudah seperti sebuah kebiasaan tersendiri...

Pergi ke sekolah di pagi hari, dengan mengenakan seragam hitam gagah dan berkelas yang membawa nama sekolahnya.

Lalu sang ibunda melihat kepergian anaknya sebelum akhirnya kembali masuk untuk mengurusi pekerjaan rumah tangganya.

Ya, hal yang biasa. Pagi penuh kesibukan yang biasa.

Sendou Aichi, nama pemuda tadi. Yah, sekalipun terlahir sebagai seorang laki-laki, tetapi Yang Maha Kuasa memberikan anak ini kelebihan wajah cantik―atau manis? Andai saja dia memakai rok seragam, pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau sesungguhnya Aichi adalah laki-laki.

Hampir sama seperti wajahnya, sifatnya pun tidak kalah lembut dari perempuan. Tapi lain soal kalau dia mulai naik pitam. Yahagi Kyou, berandal nomor satu di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya pun mengakui keperkasaan Aichi ketika anak itu marah besar. Jangankan pohon, besi pun dipatahkannya dengan tangan kosong. Sampai-sampai Kyou ditagih uang ganti rugi karena dialah yang memulai pertengkaran dengan Si Sulung Sendou itu.

Tapi itu kalau dia marah.

Sekarang ia hanya Aichi yang biasa. Dengan senyum manisnya, gerak-gerik lembutnya, ia berangkat ke sekolah dengan hati gembira.

―Lain soal dengan anak yang ditindas di sekolah dan menganggap sekolah sudah seperti sarang monster, justru Aichi sangat bahagia di sekolahnya. Sudah jelas, dengan sifatnya yang baik hati, tidak pelit, rajin menabung, ia pasti punya banyak teman di sekolahnya―terutama kelasnya, XI-2.

Dan di kelasnya Aichi sudah bagaikan dewa. Yah, mungkin julukan dewa itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Pertama, Aichi mengalahkan anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya dalam membawa kelengkapan barang. Yah, bukan bawah alat kosmetik atau kostum balerina maksudnya. Semua orang juga tahu 'kebutuhan ringan tapi penting' macam straples, selotip, persediaan air minum cadangan, gunting, stabilo, spidol cadangan, atau semacamnya itu selalu dibawah perempuan.

Laki-laki yang bawa? Tadinya itu sesuatu hal yang jarang, tapi tidak sejak ada Sendou Aichi. Semua lengkap di tas selempangnya. Dari gunting, straples, selotip, air minum cadangan, spidol cadangan, bekal cadangan, tas cadangan, rambut cadangan, seragam cadangan, semuanya yang bercadangan pun ada. Dan hal itu membuat semua murid di kelasnya―terutama perempuan―cengo seketika. Akhirnya ia dijuluki Deserba alias Dewa Serba Ada.

Kedua,―lagi-lagi― mengalahkan anak-anak perempuan, Aichi menjadi primadona di sekolahnya. Oke, demi kambing menari ballet, rasanya julukan 'primadona' sedikit menohok kalau ditujukan untuk Aichi yang pada kenyataannya laki-laki. Tapi apa boleh dikata, kenyataan memang tidak bisa ditolak. Hampir semua laki-laki―yang memiliki kelainan pecinta sesama jenis―menggila-gilai Aichi. Sampai ada yang mengirim surat lalu memenuhi loker sepatu-nya―yang bahkan beratnya sampai satu kilogram begitu ditimbang Aichi di timbangan rumahnya, entah untuk apa―. Lalu ada juga yang sampai mencuri selotip dan sampul buku Aichi untuk kenang-kenangan. Dan parahnya sampai rela terseret saat memegang kaki Aichi begitu anak itu sedang lomba lari jarak jauh di pelajaran olahraga.

* * *

―_My School Days__―_

"A-apa-apaan ini!?" pekik Aichi cengo 180 derajat begitu menemukan loker sepatunya dalam kondisi yang tragis. Biar Aichi tebak, pasti dalamnya penuh surat cinta lagi. Karena kondisi luarnya sudah seperti kandang ayam yang satu tahun tidak dibersihkan. Menghela nafas, Aichi pun memberanikan diri untuk membukanya.

Tebakannya tepat. Lagi-lagi surat cinta. Padahal Aichi sendiri sudah kewalahan mengurus cowok-cowok yang menggila-gilainya di kelas. Sedangkan surat-surat yang didapatinya ini hampir mewakili satu sekolahan.

_From: Christoper Lo (VI-3)_

_Ketika kupandangi kilauan shappire-mu,  
Rasanya aku sakit jantung tiba-tiba,  
Dan begitu helaian bluenette-mu terbawa hembusan angin,  
Aku merasa melayang ke luar angkasa,  
Sungguh hanya dirimu dihatiku,  
Hanya dirimu yang bisa membuat impianku untuk terbang ke luar angkasa tercapai,  
Love you, my sweet senpai._

With Love,  
Chris

Aichi _sweatdrop _seketika membaca surat cinta dari adik kelasnya itu. Hebatnya Aichi tidak hanya merengut cinta dari _senior_ atau teman seangkatannya. Bahkan _junior_nya pun sampai nekat menulis surat cinta seperti ini. Aichi masih ingat, Chris-lah anak yang paling sering menatapnya dengan tatapan ambigu setiap jam istirahat, sampai Aichi tidak bisa makan dengan tenang di kantin karena terus-terusan tersedak dan bersin sebab tatapan menyeramkan anak itu. Saat _study tour_ tahun lalu, ketika Aichi dan Chris duduk di bangku bis bersebelahan, barang-barang dewa Aichi macam selotip, straples, kertas folio, dan lain-lainnya lenyap dimakan bumi ketika Aichi meninggalkan tasnya sebentar saja. Sungguh adik kelas yang cintanya mengerihkan.

_Aku suka sama kamu.  
With super dark evil love,  
Tetsu._

Dan sekarang Aichi langsung _jawdrop_ memandangi surat berikutnya. Ia tidak mengenal pengirim surat berinisial Tetsu itu, ini pertama kalinya ia menerima surat dengan nama itu―Atau dengan kata lain pengirim surat cinta di lokernya bertambah lagi. Rasanya Aichi ingin menangis dan meminta pada Tuhan untuk melahirkannya menjadi _Betty La Vea_ saja. Tapi, hei, padahal banyak orang di luar sana yang ingin populer seperti Aichi. Kembali ke surat kedua, Aichi merasa ngeri membaca bagian _'With super dark evil love'_ sampai tidak bisa membayangkan sehitam apa cinta orang itu.

_Hei, cantik!_

_Maukah siang ini kau makan bakso cinta bersamaku? Ehehe, aku yakin setelah kutraktir bakso cinta, kau akan jatuh cinta padaku, sayang. Kutunggu kau di pinggir toko Misawa. Jangan sampai tidak datang, ya! Sampai badai ataupun petir melanda, aku akan menunggumu!_

_Your love,  
Kiriya Bidou._

"_Hyii, ja-jangan di baksonya ada pelet lagi. Eh, tapi mau nge-pelet, kok, bilang-bilang? Bodoh banget, sih! Biarin, deh, dia kesambar petir atau apa. Mati sekalian! Eh, jangan mati, deh, koma saja!"_ umpat Aichi dalam hatinya langsung melipat surat itu takut pengambil sepatu lainnya melihat. Nah, itu baru tiga, belum sisanya yang pasti akan memenuhi tas selempang kesayangannya itu.

"Hei, Aichi," bisik seseorang yang secara tidak sengaja tiba-tiba muncul. Kaget, Aichi langsung memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati sesosok familiar berdiri disana. Bisa dibilang teman sekelas―plus teman sebangkunya―.

"A-apa―Oh, Leon-_kun_ ternyata... Ja-jangan buat kaget, dong!" rengek Aichi sembari mengelus dadanya. Tadinya ia kira _senior_ yang mengirim surat malah melabraknya lalu memaksanya untuk makan bakso pelet tadi. Yang dipanggil, Leon, hanya memasang wajah ambigu dan tidak berdosa khasnya.

"Maaf," ujarnya singkat tanpa nada penyesalan sama sekali. Aichi menghela nafas, ia tahu Souryuu Leon tidak punya hati untuk merasa penyesalan atau semacamnya. Mungkin karena mereka duduk bersebelahan di kelas, makanya Aichi jadi tahu banyak tentangnya yang sulit bersosialisasi dengan lainnya. Kemudian si pirang―Leon, menengok ke arah surat-surat yang dibawah Aichi. "Surat cinta?"

"E-eh, iya! Ti-tidak penting, kok, ehehe..." jawab Aichi sembari merapikan kembali surat-surat itu yang pasti nantinya akan dibuang diam-diam ke tong sampah. Lagi-lagi si pirang mengangguk, tapi kemudian dia mendekati si _bluenette _membuat gadis-gadis yang tak sengaja berlalu lalang disana menengok ke arah mereka.

"Biar kubantu membawakannya," sahutnya menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Aichi terbelalak, kena sambar petir apa sampai anak satu ini berkata demikian.

"Ti-tidak perlu, ini pasti berat. Kau tidak akan sanggup membawanya," balas Aichi menolak dengan halus. Mungkin si _bluenette _terlalu berlebihan, mana ada surat cinta berat dan tidak sanggup dibawa laki-laki.

"Tidak apa-apa, hitung-hitung bayar hutang karena aku selalu... menghabiskan air minum cadanganmu," kata Leon dengan senyum singkat juga tanpa rasa berdosa pada kata-kata terakhir dialognya tadi. Aichi langsung _sweatdrop_ mengingat Leon paling sering mengambil air minum cadangannya entah untuk apa, bahkan pernah sampai botolnya pun juga diambil. Dan tanpa sadar ia menjulukinya Leon Si Anak Air. Tapi _please_, tidak elit sekali ganti air minum dengan membawa surat cinta―sampah―Aichi.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih, ya..." dengan berkata demikian, si _shappire_ pun menyerahkan seluruh surat cinta―sampah― yang tadi dibawanya pada si pirang. Dan tanpa sadar adegan itu membuat gadis-gadis lainnya jadi _fangirling_ tidak jelas. Mungkin adegan peserahan antara dua insan yang sama-sama 'laki-laki berwajah cantik' ini sungguh mengharukan―terutama yang sudah langganan menjadi _fujoshi_ tetap.

Aichi yang menyerahkan surat-surat itu dengan wajah merah malu-malu, plus Leon yang berwajah dominan _seme_ menerimanya dengan pertanggung-jawaban tinggi, sungguh adegan yang tidak ingin dilewatkan para _fujoshi_. Sesegera mungkin mereka mengeluarkan kamera ponsel lalu memotret―Dan bahkan ada yang merekamnya sekalipun.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku senang bisa membantumu, Aichi." Balasnya lagi dengan tatapan datar khasnya. Aichi hanya mengangguk dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Adegan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena di luar panggung sudah ada yang cemburu memandanginya.

"Ehm, pagi." Sahut seseorang sedikit menyadarkan kedua insan itu akan keberadaannya. Bersamaan menengok ke sumber suara, kini si _shappire_ dan _violet _bertubrukan dengan sepasang iris _emerald_ yang memandang keduanya cemburu.

"Ah, Kai-_kun_, se-selamat pagi!" seru Aichi seiring perubahan yang terjadi pada raut wajahnya. Senyum manisnya mengembang begitu memandang orang dengan ciri-ciri kulit putih, tubuh atletis, iris _emerald_ tajam nan indah, juga rambut brunet itu. Daripada berkelit, sebut saja dia Kai Toshiki. Bisa dibilang, orang inilah yang menaklukan hati Si Sulung Sendou. Ya, dengan kata lain adalah kekasihnya dan sudah berpacaran hampir setengah tahun ini.

Ekor mata Kai tertuju pada kumpulan surat-surat cinta (sampah) dari banyak orang untuk kekasihnya, yang sekarang sedang dibawah oleh Souryuu Leon (yang juga masih berdiri disana). "Itu... biar aku yang bawakan saja," ucap Kai lalu mengulurkan tangannya ingin meminta surat-surat itu dari tangan Leon (dengan sedikit maksa).

"Heh? Kenapa harus?" balas Leon sembari menatap Kai dengan tatapan _stoic_-nya. Ini dia yang membuat Aichi _sweatdrop_. Karena keduanya memiliki tatapan _stoic_ yang hampir sama, jadi sulit menentukan siapa yang menang kalau sekarang mereka adu _glare _begini.

"Ya, tentu saja karena aku kekasihnya. Cepat berikan padaku," jawab Kai terdengar sedikit memaksa lalu semakin mendekatkan tangannya untuk meraih surat-surat itu. Alasan sebetulnya sedikit _simple_, karena di surat-surat itu... tadinya ada bekas sidik jari kekasihnya juga. Dan apapun yang disentuh Aichi tidak boleh disentuh orang lain. Makanya Kai jadi cemburu begitu Leon menjadi orang pertama yang menyentuh surat-surat cinta untuk Aichi itu.

"Yah, baiklah kalau kau memaksa," ujar si pirang membuat Aichi kembali _sweatdrop_. Dan akhirnya terjadi adegan peserahan surat cinta (sampah) _season_ kedua, dimana Leon yang menyerahkan dan Kai yang menerimanya. Dengan tatapan dramatis, para _fujoshi _yang tadi sempat lesuh karena _hints _LeonAichi-nya hilang langsung menjerit begitu diganti dengan _hints_ KaiLeon. Kamera-kamera mereka kembali diarahkan lalu munculah suara _flash-flash_ dari alat itu.

"Oke, terima kasih," akhirnya surat-surat itu jatuh ke tangan Kai. Aichi yang dari tadi menonton adegan peserahan tidak jelas itu hanya bisa _speechless_. Keheningan melanda mereka seketika sampai akhirnya munculah orang keempat yang datang menghampiri mereka...

"_Morning all_!" sapa si orang keempat menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya yang berkilauan. Aichi dan Kai menyipitkan mata mereka serempak tidak kuat dengan sinar yang mendadak menyerang mereka berdua―Ralat, bertiga, hanya satunya lagi diam saja seperti pasrah kalau nanti matanya harus katarak karena senyum si orang keempat itu.

"Tolong, ya, nggak perlu menyalahkan lampu di pagi hari," Kai pun membuka pembicaraan―Plus menyindir orang itu tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali. Aichi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa_ sweatdrop_ sembari menengok siapa orang itu. Dan ternyata si _bluenette_ tidak perlu menebak siapa karena dia teman sekelasnya juga.

"Ck, apa maksudmu menyalahkan lampu di pagi hari, hah? Kau pikir aku ini tukang listrik yang membawa _flash_ kemana-mana?" sunggut si orang keempat sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Aichi tertawa kecil kemudian menyapanya,

"Selamat pagi, Daigo-_kun_," sapanya dengan senyum ramah seperti biasa.

"_Morning_," sambung Leon singkat sembari melirik ke arah si orang keempat―Daigo―tanpa menggerakan lehernya sama sekali.

"_Morning_, Aichi-_kun_! Leon-_kun_! Lalu..." sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, Daigo melirik ke arah Kai dengan tatapan ragu. Niatnya ingin melanjutkannya dengan _'Kai-kun,'_. Tapi karena terlanjur kesal tadi disindir _'menyalahkan lampu di pagi hari'_, Daigo pun berubah pikiran. "...Landak,"

Kening Kai berkedut begitu mendengar kata tabu baginya yang dibisik pelan oleh Daigo tadi. "Apa tadi kau bilang?" tanya Kai dengan aura tidak ramah yang menyelimutinya tiba-tiba. Raut wajah Aichi berubah menjadi panik, dengan segera ia menghampiri Kai dan menahannya untuk tidak menjadikan Daigo _sushi_ instan saat itu juga.

"Aku bilang lan-dak. Perlu ku-_replay_? LANDAK!" semua yang berlalu lalang di dekat mereka―tak terkecuali _fujoshi-fujoshi_ yang masih beta menunggu disana―cengo bersama begitu Daigo malah berteriak tanpa pikir panjang. Aichi pun ikut cengo dan rasanya ingin menggantikan Kai untuk menjadikan Daigo _sushi_ instan. Si _shappire_ paling tahu kalau kata 'landak' yang mirip dengan model rambut Kai adalah kata yang paling dibenci Kai. Aichi berani bersumpah kalau semua buku ensiklopedia milik Kai pasti robek di bagian yang membahas landak. Semuanya. Jenis apapun. Model apapun. Gaya apapun.

"Kau..." mendengar suara bariton Kai yang kian memberat membuat Aichi berkeringat dingin. Dengan kaku ia berupaya untuk menengok ke wajah sang kekasih―setidaknya tahu bagaimana reaksinya sekarang―. Dan Aichi menyesali perbuatannya karena yang didapatnya disana adalah wajah preman bangkotan yang siap melempar apa saja ke arah Daigo.

"Kai-_kun_! Kumohon tahan dirimu! Kumohon! Aku tahu kau sangat membenci lan―Err, maksudnya jangan bertengkar disini!" seru Aichi langsung memeluk Kai berusaha untuk menghentikan pertarungan _semi-smackdown_ yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Aichi pun merutuki Daigo yang bukannya meminta maaf, tapi malah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninju. Kemudian ekor mata birunya melirik Leon yang ternyata masih disana, dan Aichi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ begitu melihat si pirang itu sedang mengambil posisi untuk...

...meditasi.

"Leon-_kun_! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!? Ini bukan saatnya meditasi, Leon-_kun_! Aku tahu kau selalu berhalusinasi bermeditasi di bawah air terjun yang sejuk karena kau sangat suka air! Ta-tapi tolong hentikan pacarmu itu!" teriak Aichi mulai frustasi.

Eh...

...Pacar?

"Justru aku sedang memanggil pertolongan pada dewa air, makanya ini saat yang tepat untuk bermeditasi." Balasnya dengan tatapan tidak berdosa membuat Aichi_ jawdrop _di tempat. Ingin rasanya meninju kepala pirang itu dan menyadarkannya bahwa ini bukan saatnya untuk menghalusinasikan dewa air atau sejenisnya. Kekasih mereka siap untuk bertengkar sekarang.

"Ouh, ayolah, Leon-_kun_! Aku akan memberikan apa saja yang kau mau, deh! Kau mau air kemasan gelas, kemasan botol, kemasan galon juga kubelikan nanti! Cepat lakukan sesuatu!" Seruan penuh keputus-asaan dan kepasrahan itu membuat Leon mendelik singkat. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli kalau sekolah mereka harus runtuh karena pertarungan Kai VS Daigo ini. Tapi yang didengarnya penuh konsentrasi adalah...

"Benarkah? Air kemasan apapun?"

Aichi mengangguk cepat seiring keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. Dirasakannya tubuh Kai yang sedari tadi diam dalam pelukannya mulai bergerak minta Aichi melepasnya. Tentunya si _bluenette_ tidak akan melepasnya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan wajah panik―_uke_―khasnya. _Fujoshi-fujoshi_ yang mendeteksi _hints_ KaiAichi pun kembali menjalankan ritual―mengabadikannya di foto dan video―mereka.

"Daigo," bisik Leon sembari mendekat ke arah orang yang menjabat menjadi kekasihnya itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk menonjok Kai, parahnya Daigo memasang wajah penuh semangat. Si _honey-brown_ menengok ke arah Leon yang merajuk lengannya pelan.

"_Please, Dear_. Jangan ganggu aku sekarang, aku sudah menunggu momen-momen untuk memukul lan―"

...Aichi, Kai, Daigo, juga para _fujoshi-fujoshi_ yang sedari tadi asyik memperhatikan mereka pun syok seketika dengan apa yang dilakukan si maniak air barusan.

Oke, lebih tepatnya _fujoshi_ yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka mulai menjerit layaknya ulat kesurupan, karena tadi dengan beraninya Leon mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang kekasih dan memagut bibir keduanya. Bahkan Kai yang tidak pernah terpancing film porno kini langsung membulatkan kedua iris _emerald_nya.

"KYAAAAAAA!" para fujoshi tak kuasa menahan jeritan mereka. Entah terkejut, kecewa, atau saking senangnya. Yang jelas jeritan mereka bisa sampai terdengar ke lantai dua.

"Leon-_kun_, kau berani..." bisik Daigo begitu ciuman mereka terlepas. Mengabaikan Kai sesaat, kini ia memeluk pinggang ramping si pirang hingga keduanya semakin rapat saja.

"Jam masuk kelas masih lama, kau mau melanjutkannya di atap?" balas Leon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Daigo yang mendengar tawaran itu membulatkan mata, kesambar apa anak ini sampai berani 'mengajak'nya duluan. Tentu saja iblis yang senang menyalakan lampu di pagi hari ini tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas tersebut, kalau perlu ia berdoa pada dewa air untuk terus menyambar Leon setiap hari.

"Oh, tentu saja, _Dear_~" kini ia menggendong sang kekasih ala pengantin baru membuat _fujoshi _disana mimisan instan. Aichi pun syok sampai tak kuat untuk berkata-kata melihatnya. "_Sorry_, ya, Kai-_kun_! Tadi aku salah bilang, bukan landak, tapi Justin Bibir! Ya, kau mirip Justin Bibir! _See you, all_!" dengan itu Daigo pun berlari membawa kekasihnya menuju atap sekolah―tentunya kalian tahu untuk apa mereka kesana.

"He-hebat..." bisik Aichi tanpa sadar. Ternyata kecintaan Leon pada air sungguh luar biasa, bahkan ia bisa menghentikan pertarungan mengerihkan antar si duo brunet tadi―Kai dan Daigo. Menyadari gadis-gadis yang tadi sibuk memandangi mereka sudah bubar, ia pun menggandeng tangan kekasihnya.

"Kai-_kun_, a-ayo kita ke kelas! Ada soal matematika yang tidak kumengerti, nanti ajari aku sampai jam masuk kelas, ya!" rajuknya manja membuat emosi Kai meleleh seketika. Ia pun tersenyum singkat dan menerima ajakan Aichi untuk pergi ke kelas mereka, dengan bergandengan tangan.

* * *

―_My School Days__―_

_DING DONG DING DONG~_

Bel tanda masuk kelas pun akhirnya berbunyi.

"Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku, ya." Ujarnya sambil merapikan buku matematika miliknya lalu beranjak pergi menuju tempat duduk yang sebenarnya. Aichi mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Iya, terima kasih sudah mengajarkan rumusnya, ya!" balas Aichi sembari menatap punggung Kai yang melesat menuju tempat duduknya, karena tadi dia sibuk mengajari Aichi dan meminjam bangku sebelah Aichi yang sebenarnya diduduki Leon. Tapi, saat itu Leon sedang melakukan sesuatu sehingga tempat itu kosong untuk beberapa saat, jadilah Kai menduduki tempat itu sambil mengajari Aichi.

Ekor mata Aichi tanpa sadar melihat salah satu dari beberapa siswa yang mulai masuk ke dalam kelas sebelum guru datang. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah teman sebangkunya, Leon. Dan Aichi sedikit _sweatdrop_ melihat cara jalannya yang sedikit aneh, tapi si _bluenette_ tidak perlu bertanya kenapa jalannya mendadak ganjil seperti itu.

"Le-Leon-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aichi begitu si pirang duduk dengan hati-hati di kursinya. Dilihat jelas Leon sedikit meringis kesakitan begitu berusaha untuk duduk. Sedangkan Daigo―pelaku yang membuat Leon seperti itu―yang baru memasuki kelas hanya tersenyum ceria tanpa rasa dosa sama sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Leon berusaha untuk tegar. Merasa posisi duduknya sudah enak, Leon pun mulai merapikan posisi tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

"Oh, be-begitu. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan menepati janjiku untuk... membelikanmu air kemasan apa saja nanti," tukas di _bluenette _sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. Leon hanya mengangguk singkat mendengar itu. Walau air itu mau digunakan Leon untuk apa masih misteri.

"Ohohohoho, _morning all_!" suara serak-serak basah itu membuat Aichi bergidik seketika. Dengan gaya kaku layaknya robot, iris birunya melirik ke pintu kelas. Dan dugaannya tepat, guru (mengerihkan) yang akan mengajar di jam pertama hari ini sudah datang, Hiromi-_sensei_.

"_Stand up_!" ketua kelas, Tokura Misaki, mulai memberi aba-aba pada seisi kelas untuk berdiri memberi penghormatan selamat datang pada guru. "_Gretting_!"

"_Morning_, Hiromi-_sensei_!" seru semuanya serempak sembari membungkuk singkat. Si guru berambut merah muda panjang itu tersenyum lebar membuat beberapa dari muridnya merinding, dan salah satunya adalah Aichi.

"_Okay_, _okay_, _thank you_! Kalian semua boleh duduk, ohohoho!" balasnya sembari mengibas rambut panjangnya yang sangat terawat bak iklan _shampoo_. Meneguk ludahnya sendiri, Aichi pun duduk. Tak lupa ia membantu Leon yang kesulitan untuk duduk hari ini.

Pelajaran bahasa Inggris adalah pelajaran yang tidak diminati Aichi. Sebenarnya bukan karena Aichi lemah bahasa Inggris atau apa, tapi ia sedikit geli dengan guru yang mengajarnya―Hiromi-_sensei_.

Andai saja tidak ada yang mengingatkan Aichi bahwa _'Banci akan terlihat menyeramkan kalau mereka dikata-katai banci, lekong, bencong, atau semacamnya!'_ maka Aichi sudah akan memaki gurunya satu ini banci. Tidak hanya dia, bahkan beberapa temannya pun sependapat. Gaya bicaranya yang terdengar sok inggris itu menggelikan di pendengarannya, juga dandanannya yang super mencolok layaknya banci penghibur di malam hari serasa membutakan matanya, tidak lupa bibirnya yang dipoles lipstik ungu membuat si _bluenette_ sukses mimpi dikejar banci kuda setiap tertidur di jam pelajarannya―tanpa disengaja―.

"Ohohoho, ayo keluarkan _textbook _kalian! Hari ini kita akan mengadakan kerja kelompok untuk membahas studi kasus yang ada di halaman 213 di _textbook_,"

Tidak perlu _ba-bi-bu-be-bo_, mereka semua langsung sibuk mengutak tas mereka guna mencari buku cetak pelajaran bahasa Inggris-nya. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat mereka membuka-buka halaman buku sesuai yang dituliskan guru (banci) itu di papan tulis. Murid-murid di kelas Aichi tergolong murid yang rajin, sehingga tidak ada satu dari mereka yang bermalas-malasan, sekalipun lawannya (guru) adalah Hiromi-_sensei_.

"Sudah ketemu,_ yes_? _Okay_, sekarang aku akan membagi kalian semua menjadi empat orang untuk satu kelompoknya. Sebagai murid SMU, kalian harus bisa mendiskusikan suatu _problem_ dalam bahasa Inggris yang lugas dan terlatih, _you know_? Kerja kelompok ini akan mempengaruhi nilai _test _kalian, ohohoho!"

Aichi hanya berkeringat dingin mendengar tiap kata yang dilontarkan banci (guru) satu itu. Mendengar suaranya saja membuat si _bluenette _sukses merinding. Hal ini yang membuatnya tidak suka dengan pelajaran bahasa Inggris, kalau perlu ia ingin meminta kekasihnya, Kai, yang merupakan ketua OSIS untuk menjadwalkan jam bahasa Inggris satu hari saja―walau itu terdengar mustahil.

* * *

―_My School Days__―_

Aichi sedikit kecewa begitu dibagikan kelompok, ia tidak sekelompok dengan Kai maupun Leon. Sungguh disayangkan, batinnya. Padahal kalau sekelompok dengan Kai pasti membuatnya yang menjabat menjadi kekasih si brunet merasa berbunga-bunga karena sekelompok dengan kekasihnya. Atau tidak sekelompok dengan Leon yang aktif dalam mengerjakan tugas kelompok dan bisa dihandalkan.

"_It's not a good idea!_"

"_No, it's good!_"

Sayangnya, harapannya tidak semuluk itu. Kai berada di kelompok kedua meliputi Tokura Misaki, Tatsunagi Takuto, dan Suzugamori Ren. Sedangkan Leon ada di kelompok empat dengan Whitney Daigo, Suzumiya Kourin, dan Asaka Narumi sebagai teman satu kelompoknya.

"_That's a bad idea._"

"_No, it's a good idea!_"

"_I. Say, It's. A. Bad. Idea!_"

"_Oh my... I think it's a good idea!_"

Kening Aichi berkedut kesal mendengar perdebatan aneh antar teman sekelompoknya itu.

"Aaaaargh! Aku tidak mau tahu! Ide untuk membuat gunung meletus menjadi salju itu bisa mengagalkan bencana alam gunung meletus tahu! Itu ide yang bagus! _That's a good idea_!"

"_No, no, no_. Kau habis mimpi dikejar apa sampai mengeluarkan ide sarap seperti itu, hah? Makan rambut nenekmu sana biar kau sadar_. It's a bad idea_."

"Tolong, ya, nenekku sudah tidak punya rambut karena habis dipakai untuk mengikat sumbu kompor. Dan, hei! Hargai pendapatku! Aku pernah membaca komik yang bisa menimbulkan keajaiban seperti itu! _That's a good idea!_"

"Nenekmu itu sarap atau gila, sih? Lebih baik dia memakai rambutnya untuk dijadikan kawat gigi daripada menjadinya pengikat sumbu kompor. Nenek dan cucu sama tololnya. Tidak, aku menolak ide anehmu itu_. It's a bad idea_."

"Jangan menghina nenekku kenapa, sih? Ide fantastik mana lagi selain menjadikan rambut untuk mengikat sumbu kompor? Hanya nenekku yang punya ide seperti itu, makan celana dalammu sana! Kau yang tolol! Atau jangan-jangan kau sendiri tidak punya ide? _That's a good idea!_"

"Hah? Aku sudah sering makan celana dalamku sendiri karena tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan. Jadi anak kos-kosan memang begitu resikonya, jadi kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku lagi. Aku nggak punya ide? Huh, bahkan aku punya ide yang jauh lebih fantastik daripada itu, yaitu menebang semua gunung berapi di muka bumi ini. Bagaimana, lebih praktis daripada idemu, 'kan? _It's a bad idea_."

"Hah? Kau mau menebang gunung berapi dengan apaan, hah? Alat cukur rambut? Hah, jangan membuatku tertawa! Pokonya menimbulkan salju dari gunung meletus itu ide yang paling bagus! _That's a good idea_!"

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menyetujuinya. Menebang gunung berapi lebih fantastik dan praktis. _It's a bad idea_."

"GOOD!"

"Bad."

"GOOD!"

"Bad."

"GOOD!"

"Bad."

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI, BRENGSEK!? AKU MUAK MENDENGAR BAD-BID-BUD DAN GAAD-GIID-GOOD KALIAN BERDUA, AAARGHH! KALIAN MEMBUATKU MIGRAN SAJA! PERSETAN KALIAN BERDUA, KALAU PERLU KUMAKAN SEMUA GUNUNG BERAPI ITU, HAH! KUMAKAAAAAN, KALIAN DENGAR!?" teriak Yahagi Kyou―salah satu dari teman satu kelompok diskusi Aichi―dengan tampang berandalnya yang mulai kumat.

Mutsuki Jun dan Taishi Miwa―pelaku perdebatan nggak jelas tadi―hanya bisa bungkam seribu bahasa sambil bertukar tatap satu sama lainnya. Dan teriakan itu membuat anggota kelompok dari meja lainnya menengok ke arah kelompok Aichi.

"_You all, please be quiet_!" tegur Hiromi-_sensei _dengan tatapan seriusnya (tumben), membuat Kyou yang tadi siap menjadikan _Bad-Good_ muka kedua teman sekelompoknya itu pun menggerutu sendirian. Aichi menghela nafas, (sekali ini saja) terima kasih kepada guru bancinya itu yang telah menegur si berandalan satu wilayah. Kalau tidak, mungkin Jun dan Miwa sudah dilemparnya keluar jendela kelas dan mati dadakan.

"_Sorry_," bisik Miwa sembari menunduk penuh makna ke arah _sensei_-nya, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada tugas yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Inilah yang Aichi sesali, kenapa teman sekelompoknya harus Mutsuki Jun, Taishi Miwa, dan Yahagi Kyou? _Tripple damage_.

Pertama, Jun dan Miwa sudah dari awal masuk kelas memang sering berdebat hebat. Dari yang penting sampai masalah sepele sekalipun, mereka debatkan sampai titik darah penghabisan. Bagi beberapa orang berpendapat bahwa mereka itu akrab dan manis sekali, tapi tidak bagi Aichi yang _sweatdrop_ begitu tahu apa saja yang pernah mereka debatkan.

Pernah mereka mendebatkan masalah kenapa ayam harus bertelur, kenapa urutan alphabet harus diakhiri dengan z, kenapa warna pakaian dalam Hiromi-_sensei_ bewarna _pink_(?), kenapa sapi tidak ada yang mengeluarkan susu coklat, atau sejenisnya―yang tidak masuk akal semua. Dan Aichi berani taruhan andai kata mereka adalah calon presiden Amerika yang tengah berdebat, pasti yang mendengarkannya cengo dan mengheningkan cipta bersama-sama.

Padahal tugas mereka sekarang cukup menarik untuk dibahas. Yaitu studi kasus bahasa Inggris yang mendebatkan dan berbagi pendapat mengenai bencana alam gunung meletus yang sering kali mengganggu perubahan cuaca. Plus mengisi soal-soal yang tertera di papan tulis. Hanya itu. Dengan _rank_ bahasa Inggris Aichi yang mendapat B, rasanya tidak berat untuk mengerjakan tugas seperti ini. Terlebih tugas kelompok, pasti jauh lebih ringan kalau bisa saling berbagi tugas dan menyelesaikannya bersama-sama.

Tapi semua itu hanya debu berlian belaka begitu ia sekelompok dengan orang-orang tidak waras ini.

_Inilah hari-hari sekolahku,_

_Isi teman sekelasku beragam sekali,_

_Dari yang paling baik sampai yang aneh sekalipun, semuanya ada,_

_Semuanya berkesan abstrak,_

_Tapi disana ada banyak teman-temanku,_

_Dan ada pujaan hatiku,_

_Karena itu aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai hari-hari sekolah seperti sekarang,_

_Sendou Aichi._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N** (IllushaCerbeast): Halo, minna-san :D Lama kami tidak kemari karena faktor ujian, desu! _By the way_, ini proyek fic terbaru kami, _My School Days_. Eh jangan hajar kami dulu karena fanfic lainnya masih belum _update_, ya! DX Sebenarnya ini fanfic pelampiasan karena stress menghadapi ujian. Dan niatnya mau ngejadiin _oneshoot_. Tapi jumlah _words_-nya yang meledak begini jadi tidak memungkinkannya lagi menjadi _oneshoot_. Ehehe, sudah menjadi kelemahan kami sih susah buat _AU Oneshoot _yang singkat dan jelas, gomenasai! *membungkuk* Tapi _fanfic_ ini tidak akan sepanjang _fanfic_ lainnya. Mungkin _two/three-shoots_.

Nah, nggak jadi dihajar, 'kan? (dipentung panci) Oiya, maaf kalau _humor/parody_-nya tidak berasa serta _romance_-nya yang gagal dan penuh dengan kelabilan, lololol. XDD Soal pairingnya, jangan tanya kami, abstrak D"X Kami sendiri bingung mana_ pairing _tetapnya, tapi kalau mau _request_ pairing boleh saja (asalkan masih masuk akal sama ceritanya). Chapter ini baru kelihatan KaiAichi, LeonAichi, KaiLeon(?), DaiLeon, KyouAichi(?), DaiKai(tambah nggak nyambung), dll. Soal _incest_, pasti ada di chapter depan karena lagi terinveksi virus pairing incest D"X /plaked. Rencananya kami mau buat yang versi Mfbeyblade nantinya, dukung kami, ya! XD /maunya/

Saa, _mind to review_?

Kritikan membangun (sangat membutuhkannya untuk _improve_ dan referensi), saran, pendapat, komentar, semuanya kami terima dengan senang hati! :)

_Fanfic_ lainnya pasti juga akan segera _update_ karena kami sudah bebas ujian, hehehe, jadi tunggu, ya! /sapayangmaununggu/ XDD

Regards,

IllushaCerbeast.


	2. My School Days 2

Setiap siswa sekolah pasti punya kisahnya sendiri. Sekalipun ditempatkan di kelas yang sama, tapi pastinya mereka punya sudut pandang yang berbeda dari segi apapun. Sekalipun itu tipis, tetap saja tidak ada murid sekolah yang sama. Inilah kisah hari sekolah Sendou Aichi, yang penuh keabstrakan dan keunikan tersendiri...

* * *

.

.

.

**My School Days**

.

**C**hapter 2.

.

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast

.

**D**isclaimer: _Cardfight! Vanguard_ bukan punya kami, kami hanya meminjam karakter untuk _fanfiction _ini.

.

**G**enre(s): Romance (_not sure, but maybe a little bits romance?),_ Humor, Parody.

.

**R**ate: T (_for kissing, hugging, incest scene. Hehe XD_)

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, AU (alternative universe), Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, Misstypo, Incest, Fail Romance, amateur humor, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ!**

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

Aichi menghela nafas panjang. Di depannya beberapa lembar hasil kerja kelompok tampak berserakan. Sungguh ia menyesal karena harus disatu-kelompokan dengan Yahagi Kyou―yang notabene berandal satu wilayah, dan rasanya mustahil anak sepertinya bisa dihandalkan dalam mata pelajaran seperti ini. Paling dia akan bermain kelereng atau bola bekel disaat lain-lainnya sibuk bekerja―, Taishi Miwa, dan Mutsuki Jun―yang sudah berdebat dengan hebatnya sampai tiga _season_ berturut-turut di jam pelajaran bahasa Inggris ini. Tadinya mereka niat bantu untuk berpikir dan bertukar pendapat, tapi selalu saja ujung-ujungnya berdebat hebat lagi―.

Yah, pada akhirnya dengan kuasa Tuhan dan penuh kepasrahan, Aichi-lah yang mengerjakan semua itu, seorang diri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi!? Ia bisa naik darah kalau memaksa Kyou untuk membantunya dan berakhirlah dengan pertarungan _smackdown_ antara Aichi VS Kyou. Lalu sisanya―Yah, kalian tahu sendiri. Sama juga ujung-ujungnya Jun dan Miwa sibuk sendiri. Kalau tidak diberhentikan pun, sampai jam delapan malam mereka akan terus disana untuk memperdebatkan hal itu-itu saja. _Bad. Good. Bad. Good. Bad. Good._

"Haah, akhirnya selesai juga..." umpat Aichi sembari merapikan kertas-kertas hasil kerjanya tadi supaya jadi berurutan. Anak laki-laki satu ini memang patut diteladani. Selain tulisannya yang rapi, orangnya pun tahu tata tertib dan kebersihan. Tidak lupa kali ini alat dewanya kembali berguna untuk menyatuhkan kertas-kertas itu menyerupai kliping―Apa lagi kalau bukan straples.

_Cklek_. Bekas straples itu menyatuh dengan cantik di hasil kerja kelompoknya―baca: dikerjakan Aichi seorang diri―. Diliriknya teman satu kelompoknya sebentar, dan Aichi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat Jun dan Miwa kali ini mendebatkan...

...rambut putih Kyou.

"Oh, _man_, baru kali ini aku lihat anak SMU memiliki uban sebanyak ini. Mari kita hitung bersama-sama, satu, dua, tiga, empat―" belum sempat si pirang―Taishi Miwa―menghitung jumlah rambut Kyou tanpa rasa beban sama sekali, tangan kasar si _violet_ pun menepisnya kasar.

"JANGAN MENYENTUH RAMBUTKU YANG AGUNG INI, SIALAN! YA, AKU UBANAN! AKU INI NENEK SIHIR DARI CERITA _SNOW-WHITE_ YANG AWET MUDA SAMPAI ZAMAN SEKARANG, BRENGSEK! PUAS KAU!?" maki Kyou sembari menatap garang si pirang. Ia sangat tahu kalau Taishi Miwa memiliki rasa keterpikatan dan keingintahuan yang sangat tinggi. Dari hal-hal yang misterius macam jenis gravitasi dunia sampai yang paling aneh seperti...

"Ya―yang benar!? Hei, Jun, kau tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau dia itu nenek sihir _Snow White_, sih? Katanya kamu serba tahu," Miwa mulai mengeluh ke arah teman satu kelompoknya yang memiliki rambut kelabu kelam dan senyuman penuh misteri. Sedangkan yang dipanggil mulai meletakan telunjuknya di dagu―memang pose detektif profesional berpikir.

"Hm, sepertinya kita harus menyelidikinya, Miwa. Setahuku nenek sihir dari _Snow White_ itu wajahnya sedikit kriput, mirip-mirip sama nenekmu yang tolol itu. Tapi kenapa jadi preman bangkotan seperti ini?" ucap Jun sembari bangkit berdiri dari kursinya lalu mengitasi Kyou layaknya anak itu buaya untuk objek penelitian. Lalu yang membuat Aichi tambah cengo adalah... begitu Jun mulai mengecek mulut Kyou layaknya mengecek pasien rumah sakit.

"LEPASKAN AKU, KALIAN BERDUA SIALAN! JANGAN JADIKAN AKU KOALA PERCOBAAN ANEH KALIAN, TENGIK! LEBIH BAIK KALIAN TELITI CELANA DALAM SAJA! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUAT KALIAN MENYESAL!" bentak Kyou sembari menepis kasar tangan Jun dan mulai membuang muka. Bukannya takut, Jun kembali memasang _pose_ berpikir tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali. Rupanya ia tidak jerah untuk menjadikan Yahagi Kyou―yang sekarang dipandanginya sebagai nenek _Snow White_―sebagai bahan perdebatan barunya.

"Eh? Mirip-mirip dengan nenekku? Sudah kubilang berapa kali Jun, nenekku itu tidak punya rambut karena rambutnya dipakai untuk mengikat sumbu kompor. Dia botak sama seperti pe-_kung fu_ yang ada di film-film! Tapi lihat dia! Ubannya banyak sekali, terawat pula!" tanpa pikir panjang Miwa mulai menjambak rambut Kyou untuk melihatnya lebih dekat dan mengamatinya dengan hati-hati.

"AAAAAAAARGHHH! SAAAAKIIIT―"

"Oh, iya, ya, aku lupa. Maafkan aku, Miwa. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita teliti dia saja?" tambah pula Jun yang mulai memasang pengikat leher anjing pada si _violet_―Kyou. Sontak preman kelas itu mengerang layaknya _cleopatra dancing_, tapi tetap saja keduanya―Miwa dan Jun―tidak berhenti.

"Sendou, aku pinjam _straples_-mu boleh?" seseorang menginterupsi Aichi dan menyadarkan anak itu dari mega sinetron 'Percobaan Yang Ditukar' yang baru saja _live_ di hadapannya. Aichi melirik ke arah orang yang menghampirinya dan ternyata adalah...

"Oh, Kourin. Si-silahkan," seperti biasa, Aichi pasti akan meminjamnya. Dia memang anak yang baik hati di kelasnya dan sudah bagaikan dewa penyelamat. Kembali diliriknya ke arah teman sekelompoknya dan Aichi langsung _jawdrop_ melihat aksi konyol yang dilakukan mereka bertiga.

"_Jun dan Miwa benar-benar sehati... Yah, walau terkadang mereka berdebat hebat, sih. Pantas saja mereka jadi sepasang kekasih..._" umpat Aichi dalam hatinya sembari menggeleng-geleng dan mengheningkan cipta melihat si kelabu dan si pirang yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Kali ini saja Aichi menaruh rasa kasihan pada Kyou yang terlihat hampir menangis dijadikan bahan percobaan.

"TIDAAAAAAK! DEMI UDANG INVISIBLE, KALIAN BERDUA MEMANG SUDAH SARAP! LEPASKAN AKU, BAJINGAAAAN! LEPAAAASKAAAAAN!"

"Oh, ayolah. Sebentar saja, kami akan menguakkan identitas sesungguhnya dibalik ubanmu yang penuh misteri ini!"

"Kami tidak akan lama, hanya lima menit saja! Tapi kalau kau mau cepat kelar, biarkan kami botaki kepalamu sekarang. Boleh, ya?"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

Aichi tidak mau ikut campur―datang untuk menolong Kyou―daripada nantinya dia yang dijadikan obyek penelitian si sepasang kekasih yang doyan meneliti itu.

* * *

―_My School Days__―_

* * *

Setelah jam pelajaran pertama―bahasa Inggris―selesai, kini ganti ke jam pelajaran kedua. Posisi duduk mereka yang tadinya disusun sesuai kelompok belajar pun kembali ke semula. Selesai menggeser kursinya kembali ke samping tempat Leon, Aichi mulai merapikan posisi meja dan kursinya sebentar.

"Minna-_san_!" seru Suzugamori Ren yang baru saja datang ke kelas setelah membantu Hiromi-_sensei _membawa hasil kerja kelompok tadi. "Nanti jam pelajaran olahraga ambil nilai lari tiga kaki, lho!" serunya dengan senyum ambigu khasnya. Sontak pemberitahuan itu membuat murid sekelas heboh.

"Eh? Yang benar? Asyik! Sudah lama nggak ada yang seru seperti ini, gurunya bangkotan, sih!" sahut Daigo terlihat bersemangat. Ya walau kalimat 'gurunya bangkotan' tadi langsung disambut gelak tawa sekelas. Aichi dapat melihat jelas kalau si _honey-brown_ langsung mencuri pandang pada Leon dengan artian _nanti-kita-lari-sepasang-ya_.

"Betul, betul! Aku setuju sekali! Kalau begitu nanti kita tanding siapa pasangan paling cepat bagaimana?" tambah Takuto Tatsunagi, si rambut rata, sembari mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya. Lainnya saling bertukar pandang dengan tatapan senang.

"Oh, tentu saja!" seru Miwa tampak bersemangat. "Sudah pasti aku dan Jun yang paling jago dalam meneliti akan memenangkannya!" tambahnya lagi dengan senyum jahil. Beberapa dari murid menghela nafas dan _speechless_. Mereka yakin, Miwa yang suka jahil itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih daripada biasanya. Misalkan saja menciptakan arena larinya menjadi arena berlumpur atau tidak menambah_ ring_ api entah darimana dapatnya ke arena lari. Aichi ingat betul beberapa murid sampai gosong di perlombahan _class-meeting_ tahun lalu gara-gara Miwa menaburkan arang berapi-api ke arena lari untuk eksperimennya yang aneh.

"Hah? Itu tidak mungkin, pasti aku yang menang!" seru Ren bersemangat tampak tidak mau kalah. "Aku dan Kyou pasti akan memenangkannya! Kan lari kami seperti kangguru!" sambung Ren dengan tampang polosnya yang langsung membuat Kyou kedubrak di tempat duduknya.

"SIAPA YANG LARINYA SEPERTI KANGGURU, HAH!?"

"Kita berdua, siapa lagi," jawab Ren dengan senyum lebarnya sampai-sampai Kyou kesilauan. Sepertinya Ren saingan Daigo dalam masalah 'senyuman pembawa sinar'.

"KANGGURU ITU MELONCAAAAAT! BUKAAAN BERLAARIIII! DAN TOLONG JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN KANGGURU KARENA AKU JUGA TIDAK PUNYA KANTONG JELEK DI PERUTKUU!" teriak Kyou frustasi. Yang lainnya hanya_ speechless_ sampai memandang Kyou dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Betul, Kyou itu nenek-nya _Snow White_. Lihat ubannya yang imut dan _beauty_ itu. Jadi tidak mungkin dia kangguru," ujar Jun menambahkan yang langsung membuat si rambut putih _headbang _di meja belajarnya.

"Dasar idiot!" maki Kyou kesal. Entah teman-teman sekelasnya yang bodoh atau dia yang kelewatan emosi. Aichi hanya tertawa miris melihat kestressan Kyou. Berbeda jauh ketika anak itu mulai kumat iblisnya.

"Ehem, jangan lupa _fanservice_-nya ditunggu," sahut Misaki si ketua kelas lalu keluar kelas dengan membawa tas berisi baju olahraga. Dan kalimat itu membuat sekelas hening, terutama yang laki-laki dan sudah mempunyai pasangan. Satu kalimat itu langsung saja ditangkap jelas apa maksudnya oleh seisi kelas.

Tokura Misaki adalah seorang _fujoshi_.

Dan baginya, kelas XI-2 adalah surga. Disana ada berbagai pairing _yaoi_ yang mampu membuat para _fujoshi fangirling_ dan _nosebleed_ instan di tempat.

Ada pasangan Toshiki Kai dan Sendou Aichi yang menempati _rank_ pertama dari pairing terfavorit seangkatan. _Seme_-nya yang dingin, keren, dan sedikit tsundere... Ditambah _uke_-nya yang polos, manis, Deserba juga... Sungguh pasangan yang sangat indah untuk dipandang.

Disusul Whitney Daigo dan Souryuu Leon, Suzugamori Ren dan Yahagi Kyou, Mutsuki Jun dan Taishi Miwa. Bisa dibilang mereka_ pairing_ paling mencolok seangkatan, terutama mereka dimasukan dalam satu kelas yang sama. Apa tidak bahagia Misaki disuguhi _pemandangan indah_ setiap harinya oleh mereka? Bahkan saking suka-nya Misaki pada dunia _yaoi_, ia sampai mengoleksi semua foto-foto mereka yang pas sedang melakukan _fanservice_.

Ada foto Kai yang terdorong dari belakang lalu tanpa sengaja menindih dan mencium Aichi tepat di bibirnya. Juga ada foto Jun dan Miwa yang kebetulan sedang _foreplay_ di taman belakang sekolah. Dan masih banyak lagi. Sangat banyak sampai dialbumkan olehnya dan menjadi harta beharga bagi Tokura Misaki.

Tapi, yah, mau bagaimana lagi... di kelas mereka, berbuat tindakan tercelah macam _fanservice_; ciuman, pelukan_, foreplay_, _ehem-ehem_an sudah dihalalkan dengan instan tanpa perlu menunggu Obama menyetujuinya. Bagi mereka hal itu sama-sama menguntungkan dan menyenangkan. Yang _seme-uke_ beruntung karena mereka bebas melakukan_ itu_ dimana saja, sedangkan para _fujoshi _beruntung bisa mendapat _fanservice _gratis di kelas mereka.

* * *

―_My School Days__―_

* * *

_**PRIIIIT!**_

Suara peluit terdengar jelas di lapangan sepan bola SMU Katsuhira ini, tempat dimana Sendou Aichi menuntun ilmu. Dan dengan aba-aba suara itu, beberapa pasangan lomba lari tiga kaki mulai melesat dari garis _start_ dan berlari. Bagi yang belum tahu apa maksudnya lomba lari tiga kaki, lomba ini adalah lomba lari berpasangan dimana salah satu kaki mereka diikat dan dijadikan satu kaki untuk berlari. Jadi total kaki yang akan berlari terhitung tiga.

"Ayo, Misaki! Jangan kalah! Babat semuanya! Tendang semua yang ada! Halau semua yang menganggumu!" seru Izaki memberi dukungan pada pasangan lari Misaki-Asaka yang menduduki posisi kedua, hampir menyusul pasangan di depannya. Lainnya_ sweatdrop_ mendengar seruan Izaki yang tampak berlebihan itu.

Semua setuju kalau lomba lari ini didahulukan kelompok putri terlebih dahulu. Maksudnya murid-murid perempuan duluan yang maju untuk berlari. Dengan modus mereka bisa melihat _fanservice_ di akhir. Jadi sembari menunggu yang absen perempuan selesai lari semua, yang laki-laki masih nganggur di pinggir lapangan. Entah yang bersorak-sorak memberi dukungan macam Izaki Yuuta tadi. Atau yang melakukan _foreplay _nggak tahu tempat macam Daigo (dengan Leon tentunya). Bisa juga seperti Kai dan Aichi yang melakukan pemanasan dan latihan terlebih dahulu menunggu giliran mereka tiba.

Betul apa kata Daigo, guru olahraga mereka bangkotan. Sangat bangkotan.

Bisa dibilang sudah lanjut umur dan rada-rada bego. Tapi mereka justru merasa untung ada guru seperti ini. Sudah pasti ada modus licik tersembunyi atas keuntungan yang mereka rasakan.

Tadinya, si guru bangkotan itu bilang kalau lomba ini dipasangkan putra-putri. Ya, tentu saja semuanya tidak terima. Terutama Misaki si ketua kelas _macho_ yang tidak mau sampai jam melihat _fanservice_-nya dibinasakan. Entah itu guru mereka kasih minum alkohol sampai mabok, atau dipelet, atau diketok kepalanya dengan batu bata, akhirnya sang guru mengijinkan lomba dilakukan putri-putri dan putra-putra.

Ingat, dengan modus.

"Kai-_kun_, na-nanti larinya jangan cepat-cepat, ya. Kau 'kan tahu kakiku kalah panjang denganmu," pinta Aichi dengan muka memelas yang _sungguh-oh-sangat-uke_ membuat Kai harus menahan diri untuk tidak mimisan di tempat. Berusaha _stay cool_, si _emerald_ mengangguk. Mereka masih latihan menunggu giliran putri selesai, berbeda dengan lainnya yang melakukan kegiatan di luar olahraga, salah satunya...

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memata-matai rambutku ini, tengik! Kalian berdua benar-benar pasangan teraneh dan ter_idiot_ yang pernah ada, sialan!"

"Jun, ka-kau dengar tadi!? Di-Dia bilang kita pasangan teraneh dan teridiot!"

"YA! AKU YANG BILANG! YAHAGI KYOU SUPER INVISIBLE INI YANG BILAAANG!"

"Oh, Miwa-_koi_, kita memang hebat. Kyou, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Kami merasa sangat terhormat kalau menurutmu kami pasangan seperti itu. Kami akan terus mempertahankan gelar _idiot_ kami."

"IDIOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!"

Yang lainnya langsung _sweatdrop_ termasuk guru olahraga mereka melihat Kyou yang masih tak lepas dari Jun dan Miwa. Berusaha menghiraukannya, Aichi pun kembali merajuk lengan Kai memberi syarat untuk mulai berlari.

"Da-Daigo kubilang hentikan bodoh―Akh!"

"Ayolah, sebentar lagi~ Kan giliran kita lari masih lama, _Dear_~"

"Ta-Tapi tadi―Ah! Ka-kau sudah melakukannya di atap―"

"Huh, aku belum puas, _Dear_. Sebentar lagi, ya, cepat selesai, kok,"

"He-Hei hentikan―Aaah!"

Dan sekarang lari Aichi terganggu konsentrasinya karena suara erangan dan desahan dari si pasangan yang masih sibuk _foreplay_ di balik semak-semak yang mengitari lapangan sekolahnya. Ia langsung _blushing_ dan gedubrak _slow motion_ barengan Kai karenanya. Beberapa murid wanita, termasuk Misaki, sampai memotret kenang-kenangan _hints _DaiLeon itu. Ada juga yang sampai pingsan dadakan karena pemandangan _indah tapi sesat_ ini.

"A-Aichi, kenapa tiba-tiba jatuh?" tanya Kai bingung karena tiba-tiba gerak Aichi menjadi goyah lalu akhirnya mereka gedubrak bersamaan anti dramatis. Untungnya ia berhasil membalikan posisi sehingga Aichi terjatuh di atas Kai yang bermaksud melindunginya. Aichi bingung mau menjawab apa, kemudian si _shappire_ hanya menggeleng-geleng kecil.

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa, a-aku hanya... aku hanya mabok, jadi sedikit oleng tadi, ehehe..." jawab Aichi dengan _Cari Cari Alasan no Jutsu_ yang gagal total. Dia kira bisa membohongi Kai Toshiki? Tentu saja si brunet itu bisa membedakan mana orang mabok―guru olahraga mereka―dengan yang tidak―Aichi―. Dan mana ada pula orang yang sedang mabok ngaku kalau sendirinya mabok.

"Aichi, jawab dengan jujur," perintah Kai lalu menarik dagu Aichi agar wajah mereka semakin dekat, tetap dengan posisi Aichi yang menindih Kai. Sontak wajah Aichi langsung merah padam tanpa melewati merah terlebih dahulu. Gadis-gadis yang tadi sibuk sama DaiLeon mulai jejeritan melihat _hints_ KaiAichi yang tidak kalah membara di lapangan terik ini(?).

Kamera-kamera mulai mereka arahkan dengan muka _blushing_ atau tatapan_ fujoshi_ yang menyeramkan. Namun sepertinya Kai maupun Aichi tidak menyadari akan hal itu, bahkan tidak peduli. "E-_Etto_... A-Aku tidak membohongimu, kok, su-sungguh!" Aichi berusaha melakukan pembelaan dengan wajah manisnya yang masih _blush-blush_. Kai menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan datar, walau sebenarnya ia sudah ingin menindih balik Aichi dan menyusul DaiLeon untuk melakukan _free foreplay_ disini.

"Aichi, jawab dengan jujur atau kucium kau sekarang."

Ancaman itu membuat beberapa murid perempuan yang tadi sibuk memandangi mereka mulai membuat spanduk bertulis _'Sudah Aichi kamu bohong saja!'_ lalu mengibar-ngibarkannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ya, entah itu bermaksud baik atau sebaliknya.

"A-Ara... Ba-baiklah aku mengaku, aku kehilangan konsentrasiku karena melihat―" lalu Aichi menunjuk ke arah pasangan yang masih asyik-asyiknya _foreplay _tanpa pikir tempat dan keadaan. Aichi tidak berani bilang sendiri soalnya, jadi lebih baik ia tunjuk saja.

"Persetan tukang listrik satu itu," umpat Kai memaki orang yang tadi pagi hampir _smackdown _dengannya. Kenapa Kai memanggilnya tukang listrik, itu sudah jelas karena Daigo sudah seperti dialiri listrik tiap hari sehingga senyumannya begitu bersinar bagaikan kembang api gadungan.

Aichi menghela nafas, akhirnya ia bisa menjawab dengan jujur juga. Setidaknya ia tidak harus di― "Uph!?"

Iris _shappire_ Aichi membelalak begitu Kai menarik belakang kepala Aichi lalu menempelkan bibir keduanya dan mulai melumat ganas. Sontak rona merah di wajahnya yang tadi sempat reda kembali memanas, kedua tangannya refleks memegang bahu Kai untuk melepaskan diri. Ingat, ini di depan umum. "KYAAAAAAAA!"

Tidak pakai acara berpikir ala Watson lagi, para gadis langsung memotret dan mengvideokan adegan ciuman panas antara Kai dan Aichi itu. "Ka-Kai―kun, ah... I-ini di depan umum―Umh!" ditengah ciuman yang masih dikuasahi Kai, si _shappire_ masih berusaha untuk mengingatkannya. Namun apa daya, dengan posisi seperti ini―Aichi diatas Kai―rasanya Aichi tidak punya tenaga maksimal untuk melawan, terlebih lagi tangan kiri Kai yang terus menekan belakang kepalanya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan intens.

Kai menghentikan ciumannya sejenak, lalu menatap Aichi diatasnya yang sedikit berkeringat dan merona merah wajahnya. Nafas anak itu terengah-engah sama seperti si brunet. Wajah itu juga... manis. _Emerald_ melempar pandang ke arah _shappire_ dengan artian _Si-tukang-listrik-boleh-foreplay-masa-kita-ciuman-enggak-boleh?_

"Umhh!" tidak perlu menunggu jawaban Aichi, Kai kembali mendorong lembut belakang kepala Aichi dan membawa anak itu ke dalam ciuman mesra entah untuk keberapakalinya. Namun ciuman kali ini mulai menenggelamkan Aichi ke dalam kenikmatan, anak manis itu memejam matanya dan mengkalungkan tangannya di leher Kai.

Yah...

Latihan mereka batal diganti dengan _French-kiss_, deh...

* * *

―_My School Days__―_

* * *

_DING DONG... DING DONG..._

Bel tanda jam pelajaran kedua telah usai. Dan kini SMU Katsuhira mulai memasuki jam istirahat pertama. Siswa-siswi sekolah seperti biasa akan _break _sejenak dari pelajaran yang membuat otak mereka jenuh di jam ini. Ada yang memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk mengisi perut dengan bekal bawaannya, atau jajan ke kantin sekolah, ada yang saking rajinnya masih belajar di jam ini.

"Haah..." Aichi menghela nafas begitu ia masuk ke kelas dengan menenteng baju olahraganya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju tempat duduknya. Diliriknya sejenak tempat duduk sebelahnya yang ternyata kosong, tumben Leon lenyap di jam istirahat, pikir Aichi. Biasanya si pirang itu selalu membawa bekalnya sendiri dan tidak pernah keluar jajan di jam istirahat.

Palingan Aichi pindah duduk ke samping Kai untuk makan bersama karena sudah pasti Daigo akan menghampiri si pirang untuk makan bersama. Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan, meminjam tempat duduknya sebentar? Toh, dia juga maunya berduaan dengan Kai tercintanya.

"Huh?" Begitu duduk dan meletakan tas baju olahraganya dengan rapi, ekor mata Aichi tertuju pada sekumpulan murid wanita di depan meja guru, ramai sekali disana dan semuanya siswi. Begitu Aichi lihat, sepertinya siswi dari kelas lain juga ada. Tapi kenapa mereka kumpul-kumpul disana―

"Kyaaaaa, KaiAichi! KaiAichi! KaiAichi memang _The Best_, deeh! Aku minta foto ini, boleh, yaa?!"

"Tapi kau harus membayar untuk itu. Kau pikir foto-foto fantastik ini gratis apa?"

"Eh, Eh, Misaki-san, apa JunMiwa sudah ada yang terbaru!? Misalnya yang lagi ciuman atau makan siang bersama?!"

"Tentu saja ada,"

"Ba-Bagaimana dengan DaiLeon!?"

"Aku mendapat foto foreplay mereka,"

"KYAAAAA! Aku rela mengeluarkan uang mahal untuk foto iniii!"

"Hei, foto apaan, nih? Memang Jun dan Miwa mau jualan uban!? Kenapa mereka memangkas rambut Yahagi di foto ini?"

"Iya, eksperimen baru mereka."

"KYAAAAAA! Aku beliii lima lembar fotoo! Eh, tidak, sepuluh lembar fotoo! T-Tunggu, lima puluh lembar fotooo!"

Aichi hanya bisa terkekeh dalam hatinya begitu tahu apa yang sedang gadis-gadis itu lakukan di meja guru yang menganggur di jam istirahat. Arisan foto_ Yaoi_. Dan si _bluenette_ tidak perlu terkejut atau kanker dadakan karena fotonya jadi bahan _fangirling_ mereka semua. Dan percuma saja jika Aichi protes ingin mereka berhenti,

Ingat, jangan meremehkan kekuatan wanita.

Entah mereka pakai jurus air mata buaya, atau ancaman bunuh diri karena nggak bahagia lihat foto _Yaoi_ di dunia, dan bisa juga mereka pakai cara pelet. Ya, 'kan? Jadi Aichi mempasrahkan semuanya. Yang jelas itu tidak merugikannya atau apa karena wanita-wanita penggila foto _Yaoi_ itu sangat lihai menjaga kerahasiaan.

Hanya anggota _'Katsuhira Yaoi Fans'_ yang layak mendapat foto itu, entah klub satu itu berdiri sejak kapan. Yang jelas klub aneh bimbingan Tokura Misaki itu laris manis dikalangan siswi-siswi satu sekolah. Sudah pasti isinya _fujoshi_ semua.

"Sudah kubilang lepaskan tanganmu dari kekasihku, dasar Ikan Cupang!"

"Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu, lepaskan tanganmu dari sepupuku yang merupakan calon istriku ini."

"H-Hah!?" Aichi langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar suara ricuh yang mendadak mengganggu perhatiannya dari _Katsuhira Yaoi Fans_ di depan kelas. Iris birunya berusaha mencari asal suara karena tanpa sadar ia penasaran,

"Calon istrimu? Hah, jangan bermimpi kau, dasar makhluk _Incest_! INCEST!"

"Masih mending _Incest_ daripada _Insect_ tahu. Dan kau adalah _Insect_, serangga yang beraninya mengangguku dan Leon."

"Hah? Aku serangga katamu? _Hell no_! Kembalilah ke alammu di air sana, Ikan Cupang! Leon milikku selamanya!"

"Tidak akan, cintaku hanya untuk Leon seorang, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan cinta kami runtuh hanya karena lalat jelek sepertimu!"

Aichi _speechless_ begitu menyadari bahwa Leon sebenarnya tidak keluar kelas, tapi sedang terhimpit di pojok kelas, disamping meja guru tepatnya. Dihimpit dengan dua _seme_ yang sekarang sedang _Cetar Cetar Membahana_ secara _live_. Satunya, yang Aichi kenal sebagai kekasih si pirang maniak air, Whitney Daigo. Tapi satunya lagi―sepertinya Aichi pernah melihatnya di acara _classmeeting_ tahun lalu.

'_Siapa itu?'_ pikir Aichi dalam hatinya sembari menautkan alisnya, berusaha mengenal orang itu. Rambut hijau_ tosca_-nya yang sedikit acak-acakan, iris _emerald_-nya yang tajam hampir menyerupai milik Kai, juga tingginya yang lebih tinggi sedikit dari Daigo. _'Kalau tidak salah... Aku pernah ditolongnya saat tergelincir di acara classmeeting. Namanya Nethelford Ar__―__'_

"Cukup, Daigo, Argos! Kalau ingin bertengkar, di atap saja sana! Aku ingin makan sekarang!"

'_Oh, iya! Nethelford Argos!'_ Aichi mulai mendapat pencerahan karena berhasil menebak namanya. Habis ia cuma ketemu sekali dengannya, saat Aichi tergelincir ala penari balet lalu jatuh kedubrak mendramatis. Dan si _bluenette _tahu namanya karena _name-tag_ orang itu. Dan sejak itu, ia tidak melihatnya lagi sampai hari ini.

Aichi tertawa kecil melihat Leon yang _illfeel_ karena acara makannya ditahan mereka yang kelihatannya sedang berebut si _violet_. _'Ta-tapi tunggu, tadi kata Si tukang listrik, eh, maksudnya Daigo, dia i-incest?'_

"Ah, sorry, Leon-_kun_. Bagaimana kalau kusuapi saja biar lebih cepat?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak bisa. Aku sebagai sepupunya yang lebih pantas untuk menyuapi Bidadari Air seperti Leon."

Aichi cengo seketika begitu tahu orang itu sepupu Leon. Ia tidak pernah tahu, padahal Aichi berani taruhan ia yang paling mengerti Leon kedua setelah Daigo di kelas mereka. Tapi ia tidak tahu soal _incest_-meng_incest_ satu ini.

"TIIIIDDDDAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

"Na-_Nani_!?" Aichi sontak terkejut mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari luar kelas. Dan teriakan itu tidak hanya membuat si bluenette terkejut, tapi seisi kelas juga. Mulai dari gadis-gadis yang sibuk barter foto, _threesome_ DaiLeonArgos, semuanya pandangan langsung tertuju keluar kelas.

"Yes! Akhirnya kita mendapatkan ubannya, Jun! Teknik pamungkas yang diajarkan Kamui ternyata tidak sia-sia!" Aichi mendelik begitu mengenali suara itu. Teriakan tadi seperti suara abang ojek, eh, maksudnya Kyou. Lalu disusul dengan suara―Miwa?

"Bagus, Miwa-koi, kau memang bisa dihandalkan kalau disuruh membabat atau sejenisnya. Berapa rambut―Eh, maksudku uban yang kau dapat?"

Dan sekarang suara Jun juga. Oke, Aichi sedikitnya bisa menyimpulkan kalau ternyata si JunMiwa masih sibuk dengan eksperimen baru mereka yang katanya adalah neneknya _Snow White_. Aichi masa bodoh selama yang jadi bahan percobaan itu bukan orang penting baginya, terutama Kai Toshiki.

"Sebentar, ya, kuhitung dengan mesin penghitung uang yang ada di _bank_ saja biar lebih akurat."

"KALIAN BERDUA SARAAAAP IDIIIOOOOOT! AKAAAN KULAPOOORKAN PADA REEEENNN!"

"Ya, ampun Kyou, kau saking terpesonanya dengan kami sampai terus mengatakan itu. Miwa-_koi_, aku sungguh terharu telah memilihmu menjadi kekasihku,"

"Su-sungguh? Aku juga senang kau menjadi _seme_ setiaku, Jun. Bahkan dia mau melaporkan pada Ren seberapa kuat cinta kita,"

"SEEEETAAAAAN BIADAAAAAAPPPP!"

Aichi hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng mendengar suara itu dari luar yang terdengar jelas karena pintu kelas masih dalam keadaan terbuka. Tanpa melihat pun, Aichi sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah termehek-mehek Kyou karena sekarang―mungkin―rambutnya botak sebelah, dan kemesraan yang terpancar antara Jun dan Miwa.

"Nggh―Ah!" Aichi terkejut sampai mendongkakan kepalanya. Seseorang mencium tengkuknya dari belakang sana, tentu saja itu membuatnya yang tadi sibuk membayangkan drama _'Uban yang Tertukar'_ kaget seketika. Buru-buru ia menengok ke belakang takutnya yang menciumnya itu om-om phedofil atau― "K-Kai-_kun_?"

Kai tersenyum kecil, sepertinya puas berhasil mengerjai Aichi-nya sampai kaget. "Ja-Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" sunggut Aichi cemberut. Dan tentu saja wajah cemberut Aichi khas _uke _banget. Apa setelah olahraga Aichi mulai konslet? Sudah tidak tahu Leon di dalam kelas, sekarang sampai tidak tahu kekasihnya sendiri disana.

Seperti biasa, Kai selalu _stay cool_. Walau sebenarnya tadi sudah sekuat mungkin menahan tawa. Si brunet yang masih bertumpu pada kepala kursi Aichi mulai mengelus helaian_ bluenette_ anak itu. Dan kini kepala Kai maju untuk menghirup aroma _mint_ dari rambut biru Aichi yang lembut.

"Aichi, kita tidak boleh kalah mesra dari mereka, 'kan?" bisik Kai kemudian membuat semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipi lembut Aichi. Jantung si _bluenette_ berdetak tak karuan begitu sekarang tangan si _emerald_ terulur untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih.

_Oh, Tuhan, kenapa hari-hari sekolahku itu aneh sekali,_

_Sudah jadi korban pemuas nafsu para fujoshi, dan sekarang Kai-kun ikut-ikutan jadi agresif karena aliran sesat teman sekolahku,_

_Apa mereka tidak merasa ini aneh, ya? Ah, sepertinya mustahil. Jangankan aneh, mereka justru menikmati hari-hari nggak jelas seperti ini,_

_Apa karena aku ini Dewa Serba Ada, makanya hanya aku yang merasa aneh? Atau...?_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:** OMEGAAA, Akhirnya bisa_ update_ jugaaaa! (nangis bahagia) /dicukur-readers/ Hiks, maaf minna-san, padahal janji mau aktif, tapi jadwal libur kami malah bertubrukan dengan kesibukan event. Dan chapter ini akhirnya hanya dibuat satu orang (Cerbeast), Illusha-nya sibuk merayakan tahun baru di Australia sana. Hehehe, tanggal update-nya keren, 'kan? XD /apa-nya/ Oh, iya, bagi yang nggak suka _incest_, gomenasaii! Kami sebenarnya juga nggak suka _incest_ tapi untuk _straight_, jadi disini incest-nya cuma sekadar sepupu (ArgosLeon), nama panjang Argos juga kukarang sendiri, hehe XP. Pairing ArLeon request dari salah satu pembaca/_reviewers_, gimana? Cocok tidak? XD *plak* Dan bagi yang merasa ini kelewatan OOC, GOMEEEEEEN! *teriak-pakai-toa-nya-Miku* Maklumlah, _author_ amatiran stress karena susah dapat ilham disaat liburan, hehehehe XD *nyengirajalu*

Sekian bacotannya. Dan, oh ya! Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir fanfic gaje ini! XD Sesuai janji, cuma sampai _three-shoot_, dan semoga saja cepat kelar chapter 3-nya biar cepat COMPLETE, hehehe. Ayo mumpung berikutnya chapter terakhir, masih ada yang mau _request_, nggak? XD _Request pairing_ atau _scene_ (asal masuk akal dan ketemu timing-nya, tapi pasti diusahakan! X9) diijinkan bebas disiniii~ XD

Oke, nyuk balas repiuuu~

* * *

(**A**: _reviewers login_. A: _annonymous reviewers_)

From **Riikagi Fujiyama**: Sankyuu, ya, Riikagi-chan selalu ngikutin fanfic-fanfic kami dan fanfic ini juga, hehehe. Syukurlah kalau ini menghibur Riikagi-chan, karena fanfic ini sekadar pelampiasan kestressan, hehehe *tawa nista* /dibakar/. Hohoho, Riikagi-chan stress juga ceritanya? Pas, deh, pembuat dan pembaca fic sama-sama stress /didamprat/. Sip, ini sudah di-update! Kalau mau request juga silahkan! XD Semoga suka, yaa! Review again! X33

From **Mista De Voil Requem**: Sankyuu Mista-chan atas reviewnya! Waduh, jangan pentung pakai panci beneraan! Tahun depan saja, ya? *bentar lagi woi* Bikin Mist-chan terhibur, nee? Syukurlah, kami senang kalau pembaca juga senang dengan fanfic abal-abal satu ini, hahaha. Soal karakter-karakternya, memang OOC banget, hehehe, gomene kalau ada yang tidak disuka atau bikin speechless kau, hehehe. Review again! X33

From RoyalPaladin: Sankyuu reviewnya! Uhm, sebenarnya dari dulu aku bingung mau manggil kamu apa, habis namanya pakai nama clan vanguard, sih X"DD Panggil Royal-chan nggak apa-apa, yah? XD *plak* Senang, deh, fic ini membuatmu terhibur hehe, semoga chapter kedua ini juga tidak mengecewakanmu, ya. Soal Leon, iya dia OOC hyper disini dan maniak air. Review again! X333

From Lubis Tadani: Sankyuu reviewnya, Lubis-tan! :D Ehehe, senang deh kalau Lubis-tan terhibur dengan adanya fanfic ini :) Iya, soal ceritanya memang bertema kekacauan hari sekolah Aichi XD Sugoi ne Lubis-tan bisa tahu, atau memang sudah ketahuan? Hehehe, review again, ya! X33

From **Iva. Reini**: Sankyuu Reviewnya, Reini-chan! :D Waduh, soal bikin ngakak enggak tahu, deh. Kan Reini-chan yang sensitif jadi kecepetan ngakaknya, author enggak tanggung jawab ah *dibakar* JunMiwa memang pairing yang gimana-gimana gitu disini, maklum deh kalau mereka sampai mau nebang gunung dan sejenisnya(?). Semoga chapter ini membuatmu terhibur juga! XP Review again! X33

From HikariTokage: Sankyuu reviewnya, Hikari-chan! :D Ehehe, iya, fanfic Vanguard banyak, kok yang berbahasa Indonesia, walau tidak sebanyak bahasa Inggris-nya, hehe :) Senang deh kalau fanfic ini menghibur Hikari-chan karena fanfic ini sebatas pelampiasan kestressan author selepas ujian, hehehe X"DD *plak* Ehehe, Daigo sama Leon di atap tuh mau... *nggak berani ngomong* hubungan remaja :"D /kasihjawabanyangbenerwoi/. KaiChi-nya kurang greget? Hee!? Honto? Padahal itu pairing utama disini, wah gomenasaaai! X'( Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan KaiChi-nya, ya :( Request Ren x Kyou dan Argos(Aqua Force) x Leon sudah, tuh! Semoga enggak mengecewakan, ya! :) Review again! X33

From **Bella Flandres Impact**: Thanks reviewnya, Bella-chan! :) Aduh, nge-jleb banget pas kau bilang nggak bisa buat 'oneshoot' /krik. Salah satu kelemahan author, sih, mohon dimaklumi, ya, hehehe. Kami akan berusaha belajar untuk masalah oneshoot itu x') Kalau ada salah atau apa, bilang saja, dan minta koreksinya sekalian biar kami bisa intropeksi, hehehe /maunya/ Review again! X33

From **Yukiharu Hime**: Thanks, reviewnya, Aiko-chan! :D Aduh, review kok Rin-channya enggak diajak /kepoajalu/ Ya, no prob, makasih banget mau mampir dan review, hehe x') Heh, proyek Aiko-chan yang mana, nih? Cepetan publish biar kami bisa baca, yah XD /digampar/ Hiromi dan Kiriya Bidou dari tim AL4, yang ketuanya mirip Kurosaki Ichigo dari Bleach itu, lho! XD Suka JunMiwa, yah? Padahal tadinya JunMiwa mau dijadiin pairing lewat saja, tapi berhubung Aiko-chan suka, jadi pairing itu dibanyakin juga (mungkin) di chapter ini, semoga suka, ya! X33 Oh, ya, arigatou gozaimasu spoiler-nya! :D Ehehe, incest-nya ArgosLeon, semoga tidak mengecewakanmu :) Hmm, Naoki itu yang rambutnya merah, bukan? Atau yang pakai kacamata? X"D /plak/ Review again! X33

From Usagichan Lovers: Sankyuu reviewnya, Usagi-chan! :D Ehehe, iya, proyek baru, tapi enggak panjang seperti fanfic-fanfic lainnya, kok, hehehe :D Syukurlah fic ini menghibur Usagi-chan, tapi jangan sampai ngakak dan buat orang sekitar kirain orang gila, lho *digampar* Semoga chapter ini menghiburmu untuk kesekian kalinya, hehehe XD Review again! X33

From Giratina Shappir: Thanks reviewnya, Giratina-chan! X33 Ehehe, sebagai sesama fans Leon, sabar ya soal dia meditasi manggil dewa air, ide itu terlintas begitu saja dan hanya untuk hiburan semata(?) /dibantaileon/. Ehehe, nggak apa-apa kok review singkat, sudah di-review saja kami sudah senang banget :D Review again, ya! X33

From **Laila Sakatori 24**: Arigatou reviewnya, Laila-san! XDD Ehehe, masih mending lupa review daripada lupa update kayak authornya, nih /dibakar. Hufh, syukurlah fanfic ini sanggup menghiburmu, ya, hehehe :D Iya, tuh, Kai memang landak sejati, sudah Ren dari KHMD2S, sekarang Daigo dari MSD manggil dia landak, berikutnya seisi fanfic manggil dia landak /jangan. Ufufufu, jangan-jangan Laila-san ngintip ke atap sampai tahu DaiLeon mau ngapain, ckckck *dihajar*. Review again, ya! X33

From Logica: Thanks reviewnya, ya, Logica-chan! :D Hehehe, Kyou-nya lucu? Enggak salah preman beruban begitu dikatai lucu? /Kyou: author kurang ajaaar! *bantingauthor*/ Ehehe, review again, ya! X33

From FUJOSHI KxA: Thanks reviewnya! :D Bisa dipanggil apa, nih? Fujoshi-chan? XD *plaked* Iya, iya, ini sudah di-update, semoga tidak mengecewakanmu, ya :) Hu-um, episode 102 itu sesuatu banget KaiAichi-nya, hehehe. Sayangnya masih belum kepikiran untuk membuat fic Canon mewakili episode itu, hehehe, gomen X'( Review again! X33

From **RenReyKyuura**: Arigaou reviewnya, Ren-chan! XDD Aduh, reviewmu suer deh panjang beut... Tapi menghibur juga baca tanggapan dan komentarmu, huahahahaha! X"DDD And... Sejak kapan kau jadi alay!? No, aku anti alay! Aku harus panggil Bidou untuk memberimu bakso pelet cintanya supaya kau tidak alay lagi! /bah. Hiromi dan Bidou yang dari tim AL4 juga, yang ketuanya mirip Kurosaki Ichigo itu, lho XD *plak* Review again, ya! X33

From **Yun Mei Ho**: Sankyuu reviewnya, Yun-chan! Yun... Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu mati tertawa atau apa. Tapi sebelum baca chapter ini jangan mati dulu, ya? *digampared* Senang fic ini menghiburmu, hehehe. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan bisa menghiburmu juga! :D Review again! X33


	3. My School Days 3

Setiap siswa sekolah pasti punya kisahnya sendiri. Sekalipun ditempatkan di kelas yang sama, tapi pastinya mereka punya sudut pandang yang berbeda dari segi apapun. Sekalipun itu tipis, tetap saja tidak ada murid sekolah yang sama. Inilah kisah hari sekolah Sendou Aichi, yang penuh keabstrakan dan keunikan tersendiri...

* * *

.

.

.

**My School Days**

.

**C**hapter 3. Last Chapter.

.

**M**ade By © Hyucchi (IllushaCerbeast)

.

**D**isclaimer: _Cardfight! Vanguard_ bukan punya kami, kami hanya meminjam karakter untuk _fanfiction _ini.

.

**G**enre(s): Romance (_not sure, but maybe a little bits romance?),_ Humor, Parody.

.

**R**ate: T (_for kissing, hugging, incest scene. Hehe XD_)

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, AU (alternative universe), Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, Misstypo, Incest, Fail Romance, amateur humor, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ!**

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

"U-Uwaa!" Aichi buru-buru menarik jari telunjuknya yang sedikit melepuh. Anak berambut _bluenette _itu pun memasukan telunjuknya ke dalam mulutnya, diemut, supaya sakitnya hilang. Katsuragi Kamui yang berdiri di samping Aichi pun menggeleng-geleng pasrah melihat teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hah, kau ceroboh sekali, sih..." protes Kamui sembari menggaruk-garuk rambut _donker_ jabriknya. "Padahal kau itu _Deserba_, lho. Ingat, _Deserba_! De. Ser. Ba. Jadi masa hanya mengangkat tutup panci saja sudah begitu?" tambahnya lagi lalu menyodorkan sebuah handuk basah untuk Aichi.

Si _shappire_ tersenyum miris mendengar keluhan dari teman sekelasnya yang _hot-blood_ sama seperti Morikawa dan Naoki itu. "Ma-Maafkan aku, Kamui-_kun_. Aku lupa kalau tutup pancinya pasti panas, ehehe..." ujar Aichi lalu segera mengambil handuk basah yang diberi sahabatnya itu untuk tangannya yang sedikit melepuh.

Jam istirahat telah usai. Ini artinya mulai memasuki jam pelajaran ketiga yakni kelas memasak untuk kelas Aichi. Dan sekarang seisi kelas pun sudah berada dalam ruang praktek masak. Karena minggu kemarin mereka sudah mempelajari teori, jadi sekarang baru mempelajari prakteknya. Seperti biasa, kelompok masak yang sudah ditentukan pun mengambil bagian dapur masing-masing dan mulai memasak.

Sekolah mereka memang memiliki fasilitas yang luar biasa lengkap. Termasuk untuk kelas memasak ini. Di satu ruang praktek ada sekitar lima dapur yang bisa digunakan lima kelompok sekaligus. Kelompok memasak sendiri sudah ditentukan sejak awal masuk kelas dengan _Hom Pim Pa_ atau sejenisnya.

"_Gezz_... Hei, pendek! Daripada kau mengurusi Aichi, lebih baik cepat bawakan bawang merahnya!" keluh Morikawa yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk masakan mereka yang sedang dipanaskan dengan kompor. Telinga Kamui mendelik, lalu kedua iris merah Kamui pun menatap rekan kelompoknya itu dengan tatapan belut sakti yang mengamuk.

"Apa katamu!? Pendek!? Masih mending aku pendek tapi pintar! Daripada kau, sudah badannya sebesar King Kong tapi otaknya setara sama anak ikan teri! Makemiiii!" teriak Kamui tepat di telinga Morikawa sampai-sampai pemuda itu meledak seketika, semoga saja dia tidak tuli. Tapi itu hanya sebentar, karena Morikawa pun kembali ke wujud aslinya segera dan bersiap untuk memaki balik Kamui.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan! Dasar bodoh! Daripada kalian bertengkar, lebih baik selesaikan masakan ini, _Dammit_!" belum Morikawa siap menyemprot, Naoki sudah memotong duluan. Pria bercelemek merah tua itu menatap Morikawa dan Kamui bergantian dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kerutan pun tercetak jelas di kening Kamui, anak SMU yang cukup pendek itu langsung menarik lengan bajunya siap bertengkar.

"Apa katamu!? Kau sendiri memang sudah membantu apa, hah!? Ingat siapa yang minggu kemarin membuat Hiromi-_sensei_ sakit tulang iga!? Itu karena Sop Tawon Melayang buatanmu, Jelek!" maki Kamui sembari mendekati Naoki yang sedang memotong-motong tulang ikan menjadi bagian-bagian kecil entah untuk apa.

"Benar apa kata si cebol itu!" Morikawa pun menambahkan, tapi langsung diketok oleh Kamui dengan panci sampai tumbang di tempat.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia sakit tulang iga, hah!? Dia itu sakit karena terpesona dengan masakan dari resep baruku, _Dammit_!" balas Naoki tidak mau kalah. Petir cetar cetar membahana pun mulai mengelilingi sosok Naoki dan Kamui yang siap _smackdown_ di tempat. Aichi yang sedari menonton sudah ketakutan.

Sudah sial di kelompok bahasa Inggris, sekarang sial di kelompok memasak juga. Aichi sungguh menyesali tangannya yang waktu memilih anggota kelompok justru memilih kelompok ini. Intinya, isi kelompok ini penuh dengan _hot-blooded_. Ada Kamui, ada Morikawa, ada Naoki juga pula. Ketiganya adalah orang yang keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain.

"Aichi, jangan pedulikan mereka. Bisa tolong kau ambilkan sayur yang sudah dipotong Kamui tadi?" ditengah-tengah ketakutan cetar membahana Aichi, anak itu langsung mendelik begitu seseorang―yang juga bisa dibilang rekan satu kelompok― menghampirinya dan menggantikan Aichi untuk melihat masakan supnya.

"Ah, tentu saja, Leon-_kun_," menuruti perintah, Aichi pun segera mengambil sepiring sayur-sayuran mentah yang sudah dipotong Kamui tadi. Sedikitnya dalam hati Aichi, ia bersyukur kalau masih ada orang seperti Leon di kelompoknya. Diliriknya lagi Kamui dan Naoki yang masih bertengkar mulut, bahkan tambah parahnya sekarang mereka saling melempar sagu dan terigu ke satu sama lain.

"Ka-Kalian berdua, ku-kumohon hentikan―"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, kau tidak akan pernah menandingi masakan buatanku, pendek! Sup Tulang Ikan Kecil Kecil Tak Membahana buatanku kali ini pasti akan menjadi menu terhebat yang pernah ada di dunia, lalu memecahkan rekor Chef Jepang, dan terakhir menjadi menu terspektakuler di duniaaa!"

"Tidaaaak! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, dasar Nyamuk Mabok! Masakanmu itu hanya akan membuat semua menjadi menderita dan galau gila! Menu masakanmu hanya akan membuat ke_stress_-an manusia meningkat menjadi seratus kali lipat, lalu manusia itu jadi labil dan gila, dan terakhir bunuh dirii! Masakanmu merusak segalanya! Moooonsteeeeer!"

"Apaa kataamuu!? Ataas dasaar apaa kauu bilaang begituu, hah!? Memaangnya kauu sendirii bisa memasak, heeh!? Aku yakin masakanmu jauh lebih menyedihkan! Ah, tidak! Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajaaaat dari masakankuu! Masakanmu justru membuat anggota tubuh manusia menjadi ganda dan merubah mereka menjadi monster yang sebenarnyaa!"

"Apaaa!? Kau tidak tahu menu yang sedang populer di dunia memasak di dunia, huh? Dasar bodoh, makan saja menu tidak bermutu buatanmu yang mencetar-cetar itu! Asal kau tahu, aku bisa memasak menu populer sedunia ini dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam!"

"Kalau itu aku juga bisa, Pendeeek!"

"Berani kau mengataiku pendek, Nyamuk Mabok!?"

"Kamu nantangin aku, heh, Pendek!? Ayo maju kalau beraniii!"

Anggota kelompok lain hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat Kamui dan Naoki yang guling-gulingan nggak jelas sambil mencoret muka satu sama lain dengan spidol. Takuto sebetulnya ingin melapor pada guru masak mereka, tapi sayangnya si guru sedang tidur di depan kelas. Guru bernama Daimonji Gouki itu sedang nyenyak-nyenyaknya, jadi si rambut putih―Takuto―tak kuasa untuk membangunkannya.

"Leon-_kun_ memang manis sekali kalau memakai celemek..." ujar Daigo yang sedari tadi sibuk memandangi gerak-gerik kekasihnya dari kelompok seberang. Pria satu ini memang saking setianya, ia tidak akan lepas pandang dari Leon. Saat Leon memotong sayur-sayuran, saat Leon mengaduk-ngaduk masakan supnya, saat Leon mengurus hiasan masakannya, bahkan saat Leon memukul Kamui, Morikawa, dan Naoki dengan galon kosong pun tetap dilihat oleh Daigo dengan tatapan―Err, mesum?

Ekor mata coklat Daigo terus mengikuti kemana Leon bergerak. Sekarang dilihatnya Leon sedang menginjak-nginjak Morikawa, lalu menyuruh Naoki untuk melanjutkan masakan mereka yang bernama 'Ayam Kaget Tulang Lunak', dan terakhir memaksa Kamui untuk belajar meditasi. Baginya apapun yang dilakukan Leon tetap mempesona baginya.

"Astaga..." Ren yang tadi sibuk meracik bumbu rahasia keluarga Suzugamori pun berhenti sesaat begitu dilihatnya Daigo yang masih melamun di pinggir dapur kelompok mereka. Ekor mata _crimson_nya mencari apa yang dilihat si _honey-brown_, lalu akhirnya― "Dasar, sudah ditegur masih saja curi-curi pandang... Sudah dipukul juga tenaganya pulih kembali dan kembali curi pandang pada pacarnya, ditaburin bumbu pun tambah jadi. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia mau bekerja?" keluh Ren dengan tatapan _baby-face_nya.

Kai yang notabene satu kelompok masak dengan Ren dan Daigo pun memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu ikut berkomentar, "Coba saja curi pacarnya lalu kau sekap diam-diam, kupikir tukang listrik itu akan langsung bunuh diri." Ren mendelik mendengar tanggapan Kai lalu berpikir―masih sambil meracik bumbu rahasia keluarganya yang diwariskan turun-keatas―.

"Boleh juga idemu, Kai. Nanti akan kuminta pada Kyou_chii_ untuk menculik Leon-_kun_ sepulang sekolah! Dengan begitu, Daigo-_kun_ akan tersadar dari segala dosa-dosanya dan bertobat. Ya, itu pasti!" seru Ren dengan tatapan bersemangat membuat si brunet langsung_ facepalm_. Bukan itu maksud Kai, ia hanya sekedar bercanda―mungkin―, dan Kai juga lupa kalau Ren itu suka salah pengertian dan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang bohongan dan mana yang sungguhan.

"Hm, Ren... Sepertinya kau tidak usah―"

"Ssst, nanti kedengaran Daigo-_kun_, Kai. Mumpung dia lagi bengong begitu, jadi dia tidak mendengarkan rencana _brilliant_-mu tadi. Kau memang jenius, Kai. Pantas saja Deserba_chii_ luluh padamu dan kau jadi ketua OSIS," bisik Ren dengan tatapan ambigunya. Si brunet hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan kembali pada pekerjaannya yang sedang menata tisu minyak di piring yang nanti akan mereka pakai.

"Kalau besok Leon tidak datang ke sekolah, sepertinya aku harus cepat mengecek kediaman Kyou," bisik Kai pada dirinya sendiri yang tentunya tidak akan didengarkan Daigo―yang masih sibuk memperhatikan pacarnya―, Ren―yang sekarang sedang bersenandung ria sambil meracik bumbu―, ataupun kedua anggota lainnya―Tokura Misaki dan Yuuta Izaki―yang sedang seru-serunya memasak.

* * *

―_MY SCHOOL DAYS__―_

"Yuhuuuuu! Shin-_sensei_ tidak masuk karena urusan keluargaaa! Kita disuruh belajar sendirii! Bebaaas!" seru Miwa yang baru saja memasuki kelas dan membawa berita gembira bagi kelas mereka yang sekarang sudah memasuki jam pelajaran berikutnya.

"Ya-yang benar!?" tanya Kamui yang tadi masih sibuk menggosok-gosok mukanya yang belepotan tepung dan coretan spidol―karena kelas memasak tadi―. Miwa mengangguk mantap untuk meyakinkan.

"Asyik! Asyik! Jarang-jarang 'kan Shin-_sensei_ absen, aku sampai bosan pada pelajarannya!" sahut Daigo yang mengambil pose bersujud karena anugerah―guru absen―yang jarang terjadi ini.

"Hm, asyik kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan permainan saja?" usul Asaka sembari mengangkat tangannya yang disambut dengan lirikan ambigu dari beberapa siswa.

"Permainan? Permainan apa?" tanya Naoki yang sama nasibnya seperti Kamui―sibuk membersihkan mukanya―.

"Pe-Permainan _Yaoi_!?" tanya Ren dengan semangatnya tapi langsung dilempar kalendar oleh Asaka sampai pemuda itu jatuh dari tempatnya duduk. Lainnya_ sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Enak saja _yaoi_ terus pikirannya! Kalau banyak yang setuju, kita main permainan tebak kata, yuk! Tapi permainan ini harus berpasangan!" lanjut Asaka denga antusias lalu maju ke depan kelas bermaksud menulis nama-nama pasangan dalam permainan ini. Lainnya pun bertukar pandang, memang sih mereka sering-sering bermain sekelas. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya untuk―

"Bagaimana cara mainnya?" tanya Jun sembari memasang pose berpikir khasnya. Pertanyaan bagus. Asaka pun kembali menggerak-gerakan spidol di tangannya.

"Mudah saja, di satu pasangan memiliki peran masing-masing. Satunya yang menebak kata, satunya lagi yang memberitahu tebakannya itu benar atau salah. Kata yang ditebak akan ditulis di kertas dan ditempel di jidat si penebak dan si pemberitahu tidak boleh menyebutnya sampai batas waktu menebak habis. Saat si penebak mulai menebak, si pemberitahu hanya boleh memberikan _hints_ seperti: Iya, Tidak, Bisa Jadi. Batas waktu tiga menit. Kita tulis skor di papan, siapa yang paling tangguh!" jelas Asaka dengan bersemangat sembari menggerai rambut biru indahnya.

"Oh, aku tahu itu. Ada di acara televisi, 'kan?" tanya Aichi kemudian, dan kembali dijawab dengan anggukan dari Asaka.

"Yup, betul sekali! Bagaimana? Mau mencoba, tidak?"

"MAU! MAU!" seru Morikawa dengat bersemangat tidak peduli kalau di wajahnya masih ada satu tulisan spidol yang mencolok bertulis _GILA_.

Kelas pun mulai ramai, terutama mereka yang mulai mencari teman pasangan dan ikut bermain. Asaka dan Naoki yang ditugaskan untuk menulis kata yang harus ditebak di beberapa potongan kertas yang sudah dibuat Asaka.

"Leon-_kun_~ Ayo berpasangan denganku, _Dear_! Kita tunjukan seberapa hebat cinta kita berdua!"

"Kyou_chii_~ Ayo kita berpasangaaaan~"

"AKU OGAH!"

"Pasti aku dan Kourin yang akan menang!"

"Tidak bisa, sudah jelas pemenangnya adalah aku dan Miwa-_koi_, hmm..."

Aichi yang sedang asyik melihat kegaduhan teman-temannya pun mendelik sebentar begitu Kai menduduki tempat Leon―sebelah Aichi―karena pemiliknya sudah digotong Daigo ke depan kelas. "Aichi, kau tidak berpikir untuk ikut permainan bodoh ini, 'kan?" bisik Kai dengan tatapan datarnya yang seakan menolak mentah-mentah permainan ini. Aichi sedikit _speechless_ melihatnya lalu mengangguk kecil.

"I-Iya, tentu saja Kai-_kun_,"

* * *

―_MC SCHOOL DAYS__―_

"Hmm, nama pekerjaan?"

"Tidak!"

"Nama tempat?"

"Tidak!"

"Janda kawin lari?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"

"Cinta monyet?"

"Tidaaaaaakkk!"

"Porno?"

"TIDAAAAAKKK!"

Permainan aneh yang mereka lakukan pun sedang seru-serunya dan sudah memasuki sampai babak ke lima belas dengan skor diunguli oleh pasangan Daigo-Leon. Mereka sudah memperoleh tujuh kemenangan dari lima belas babak permainan tadi.

"Duh, apa, ya..."

Dan sekarang mulai memasuki ronde ke enam belas, yaitu giliran pasangan Morikawa-Izaki. Dengan Izaki yang menjadi si penebak dan Morikawa yang membantunya untuk menemukan _hints_.

"Aduhh, padahal itu gampang banget!" keluh Aichi yang jadi gregetan sendiri begitu menjadi salah satu murid yang menonton permainan. Sedangkan Kai yang mengalungkan lengan kirinya di pundak Aichi hanya memandang ke tempat permainan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ayo, tinggal dua puluh detik lagi!" seru Naoki memanas-manasi membuat Izaki dan Morikawa semakin panik.

"Hahaha, sudah, deh, nyerah saja!" sahut Takuto lalu tertawa kecil melihat kebodohan pasangan Morikawa-Izaki pada permainan yang bisa dibilang harus memutar otak agar bisa mememangkannya.

"Ayo, tebak lagi, Izaki!" seru Morikawa yang depresi sendiri melihat pasangan mainnya yang kewalahan menebak kata yang sangat mudah. Izaki pun melirik ke sekitar berusaha mencari ilham.

"Hmm, ada di sekolah?"

Mendengar itu, raut wajah Morikawa menjadi bersemangat. "YA! YA! YA!"

"Hmm, ada di kelas kita?"

"YAAA!"

"Wah, kenapa enggak kepikiran dari tadi, ya? Pa-papan tulis!"

"Tidaaaak!"

"Siswa disini?"

"Yaaaa!"

"Sepuluh detik lagiii!" seru Naoki sembari melihat _stopwatch_ ponselnya yang terus bergerak dengan hitungan mundur. Penonton di luar panggung pun melihatnya sampai gregetan, atau ada yang tertawa karena tebakan Izaki yang aneh-aneh dari tadi.

"Duh, nyerah, deh!" lalu Izaki pun melepas kertas yang ditempel di jidatnya tanpa ia sudah tidak punya ilham untuk berpikir. Belum waktunya yang tinggal sepuluh detik dan pasti akan Naoki panas-panasi dengan berhitung mundur. Dan pria berambut coklat ikal itu syok begitu tahu kata itu adalah...

_Deserba._

"SIALAAAAAAANNN! NAOKI, BIKIN SOAL YANG BENAR SEDIKIT, DONG!" teriak Izaki kelas dan hanya disambut dengan gelak tawa sekelas. Terkecuali Kai yang hanya tersenyum melihat pujaan hatinya tertawa lembut.

"Hahahahaha! Ayo, berikutnya, berikutnya! Seru juga, nih!" seru Kamui yang entah jadi bersemangat sendiri menontonnya. Seperti giliran, selesai pasangan Morikawa-Izaki maka dilanjutkan dengan pasangan Daigo-Leon yang _point_-nya paling unggul untuk sekarang. Mengherankan, padahal banyak soal untuk mereka sangat susah seperti; Susu Tikus, Galon Terbalik, Kiamat, Tornado, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi mereka bisa menjawabnya dengan mulus.

"Ayo, _Dear_~" dengan gaya pangeran, Daigo pun menggandeng kekasihnya untuk maju ke depan kelas memulai permainan berikutnya. Leon seperti biasa hanya tersipu malu dan membuntuti kekasihnya yang sedikit maniak dan mesum itu. Sedangkan siswa perempuan _blushing_, lalu siswa laki-laki bersiul-siul seperti burung gagak.

"Aku pilih soalnya dengan _random_, ya! Siapa yang akan menebak?" tanya Asaka sembari mengacak-ngacak kertas soal di bawah laci meja guru. Daigo dan Leon bertukar pandang sebentar, lalu akhirnya Leon maju selangkah dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku,"

"Baiklah, tutup matamu, ya~" Mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Asaka, Leon pun memejamkan kedua violet indahnya menunggu ada kertas yang akan ditempel di dahinya nanti.

Yang lain pun langsung maju ke depan kelas demi tahu apa kata yang nanti harus ditebak Leon, beberapa dari mereka _jawdrop_ dan _speechless_ begitu soal kali ini jauh lebih nggak jelas daripada soal sebelumnya. Entah si pirang maniak air itu mampu menjawabnya atau tidak.

"Tiga, Dua, Satu, MULAI!" seru si rambut merah yang sedari tadi tugasnya mengawasi _stopwatch_.

"Manusia."

"Tidak."

"Makhluk hidup."

"Ya! Ya!" Bingo! Leon pun langsung mendapat _hints _pertama.

"Sering kita lihat."

"Hm, bisa jadi," jawab Daigo dengan raut wajah tidak yakin.

"Warnanya biru."

"E-Ehm, bi-bisa jadi..." Leon pun mengkerutkan dahinya melihat jawaban Daigo yang setengah-setengah seakan ia tak yakin. Lainnya dengan serius memandangi.

"Soal macam apa itu..." bisik Aichi sedikit _sweatdrop_ begitu tahu apa soalnya dari bisikan Ren. Ya, Naoki sih yang buat soalnya. Anak satu itu memang selalu melakukan hal yang lebih daripada biasanya, dan ini pun juga.

"Hmm..." Leon berpikir sejenak. "Bersisik."

"Ya!" seru Daigo begitu Leon langsung menemukan _hints _kedua dengan cepat. Lainnya yang sedang seru-serunya menonton pun tambah serius saja, permainan semakin ganas dari tahap ke tahap.

"Ada hubungannya dengan air,"

"YA! YA!"

"Punya kekuatan yang luar biasa,"

"YAAA! YAA!" Lainnya _sweatdrop_ melihat wajah Daigo yang sudah seperti pembeli mendapat diskon 100% saja. Memandang Leon yang sedang berpikir tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

_**JDUAK!**_

"_Ouch_! Kenapa aku dipukul!?" maki Naoki pada salah satu teman sekelasnya, Komoi, yang tiba-tiba menghantam kepalanya dengan tonjokan keras. Walau tidak seberapa sakit karena Komoi memang bukan preman yang bertenaga kuat.

"Kau bodoh banget, sih! Soalnya susah ya susah, tapi lihat dong siapa yang disuruh menebak sekarang!" bisik Komoi setengah berteriak sampai menunjuk-nunjuk Leon. Si rambut merah hanya mengusap kepalanya pelan sambil menatap Komoi dan Leon bergantian.

"Me-Memangnya kenapa kalau Si Anak Air itu yang nebak?" tanya Naoki dengan wajah penuh penasaran juga diselimuti hawa tolol yang membuat kerutan tercetak di dahi Komoi. Pria berambut mirip mangkok itu pun menjitak kepala Naoki lagi.

_**JDUAK!**_

"AAARGH! Jangan memukul kepalaku yang agung ini, Mangkok!" maki Naoki setengah berbisik karena suasana sedang terpusat pada Daigo dan Leon yang mendapat giliran tebak-menebak kali ini. Komoi hanya menghela nafas dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan tatapan angkuh.

"Kau sendiri juga tahu dia itu Leon Si Anak Air, Nyamuk Mabok! Karena itu jangan kasih soal seperti―"

"Dewa Air."

"YAAA! LEON-KUN BERHASIL MENEBAAAAK!" seru Asaka sembari bertepuk tangan. Si pirang beriris violet menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya penuh kemenangan. Soal yang mudah baginya, tentu saja. Leon kan pengagung dewa air sejak lama. Aichi hanya tertawa garing sambil bertepuk tangan sekedar meramaikan suasana.

"Naoki-_kun_ benar-benar salah orang untuk dikasih soal seperti itu," umpat Aichi masih bertepuk tangan. Ia tatap Daigo yang sedang menggendong Leon dan memutar-mutarnya layak sepasang kekasih yang siap bermulan madu di pulau buaya. Belum sempat Aichi membayangkan bagaimana pulau buaya, tiba-tiba dirasakannya rangkulan tangan Kai di pundaknya semakin erat.

"Ng?" otomatis Aichi pun menengok ke arah kekasihnya takut ada apa-apa, tapi begitu menengok, ternyata wajah Kai yang sedari tadi menatapnya pun terasa sangat dekat. _Deg!_ Jantung Aichi berpacuh semakin cepat seiring wajahnya yang mendadak merona merah. Wajah Kai memang paling tampan sedunia bagi Aichi, semuanya sempurna. Iris hijaunya, wajah seputih porselennya, tatapan dinginnya, juga―

"Aichi..."

Suaranya. Semuanya indah. Aichi serasa terhipnotis ditatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan penuh pesona itu. Dapat dirasakannya bahwa tangan Kai yang tadi merangkul pundaknya mulai mengeratkan keduanya, seiring wajah mereka yang jaraknya semakin tipis...

"K-Kai-_kun_..." Aichi menjadi bingung sendiri, badannya serasa dikontrol kekasihnya dan tak mampu bergerak sekalipun hanya sekedar untuk menengok ke arah lain. Jantungnya yang semakin berdetak kencang, wajah Kai semakin dekat dengannya saja...

"Ayoo, berikutnya, berikutnyaa!"

"Berikutnya pasangan Ren-Kyou!"

Semua tatap mata tertuju ke depan, sampai ke murid-murid yang tidak eksis di kelas sekalipun. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang sedang seru-serunya disana menyadari bahwa... Di belakang kelas ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang ada di dunia mereka sendiri...

"Aichi, kau akan kuhukum karena sedari tadi mencuekiku hanya demi melihat permainan bodoh itu," bisik Kai dengan nada seduktif tepat di telinga Aichi. Sontak si rambut biru langsung panas telinganya dan sedikit bergetar. Kedua tangan Aichi yang seharusnya turut membantu dirinya hanya membisu saja.

"E-Eh? H-Hukum...?" tanya Aichi dengan ragu juga suaranya yang bergetar. Sungguh, tatapan kekasihnya itu serasa mengatur semua gerak-geriknya. Dan kini Kai mensejajarkan wajah mereka lagi, lalu mendekat.

"Hmm, hutan rimba?"

"Tidak, tidak~"

"Ugh, apa, sih? Permainan memuakan ini sungguh menyebalkan, sial!"

"Tidak~"

"AKU BELUM MENJAWAB, REEEN!"

"Tidaaak~"

"Bedebah!"

Dan kini wajah keduanya semakin dekat, semakin dekat, hingga kedua batang hidung Kai dan Aichi bersentuhan lembut. Dan sentuhan lembut itu sukses membawa sensasi nikmat secara pribadi. Dan kini tangan Kai yang satunya lagi pun ikut serta, terulur untuk membelai dagu dan pipi Aichi yang merupakan properti mutlak bagi dirinya.

"A-Ah..." Aichi mendesah pelan begitu sentuhan-sentuhan itu serasa menyengat tiap inci tubuhnya. Padahal hanya belaian kecil dari tangan Kai yang hangat dan lembut itu. Dan sekarang sang kekasih tersenyum penuh arti pada Aichi, senyuman paling lembut yang diberikannya hanya untuk si _bluenette_.

"Uph―"

Dan sekarang, kedua bibir mereka bertemu...

"Ayoo, tiga puluh detik lagiii!"

"Wahahaha, nyerah saja deh, Kyou! Soal itu susah banget!"

"Ayo, cepat tebak!"

"Heran, menurut penelitianku, nenek Snow White itu pintar, kenapa dia bodoh sekali?"

"Itu patut diselidiki, Jun,"

Wajah Aichi semakin merah padam begitu Kai dengan beraninya menciumnya terang-terangan, di belakang kelas yang entah ada melihatnya atau tidak. Dan ciuman itu tidak sekedar kecupan, tapi juga lumatan dan hisapan yang membuat Aichi salah tingkah. "Ngh... Ah..." desah Aichi pelan begitu Kai memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Aichi dan menjelajah isinya.

Sebenarnya, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman. Sudah berkali-kali, atau bahkan mereka tak bisa menghitungnya hanya sekedar untuk mengenangnya. Tapi, tetap saja, kan...

...Dicium orang yang dicintai berjuta rasanya dibandingkan orang lain. Antara bahagia dan nikmat menjadi satu, seakan semua masalah yang pernah menghampiri mereka hanya debu berlian saja... "Aanh..."

Kai membelai rambut kekasihnya penuh dengan kasih sayang, satu-satunya rambut yang akan selalu diperlakukannya dengan lembut. Rambut_ bluenette_ yang halus dan berwangi khas Aichi. Dan kini ciuman mereka semakin intim, bibir Aichi sampai sedikit memerah karena terus dihisap dan dilumat ganas oleh Kai. "Unggh..." Aichi menarik-narik seragam Kai merengek minta berhenti, tapi Kai menghiraukannya dan terus melanjutkan ciumannya. Bibir Aichi sungguh membuatnya kecanduan, lebih daripada apapun...

"Sepuluh detik lagiii!"

"ADUUUH, OTAKKU SUDAH TIDAK MAU BERPIKIR LAGII! OTAKKU KONSLET! KALIAN DENGAR SEMUAAA!? OTAKKU, OTAK SEORANG YAHAGI KYOU, KONSLEEEEEETTTT! ENTAH APA INI YANG HARUS DITEBAK, YANG JELAS AKU TIDAK MAU MENGIKUTI PERMAINAN BODOH INI LAGI, BEDEBAH KAU, REN!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kyou_chii_, jawabannya tidak sepanjang itu tahu~"

"BUKAN―"

"Kau 'kan nenek dari cerita Snow White, jadi bahasa yang lebih spesifik adalah _'Otak seorang Ratu Cantik konslet._' Hah, bagaimana kau ini?"

"Betul kata Miwa-_koi_, sebaiknya kau harus pergi ke toko inovasi untuk meminta beberapa ramuan Kimia demi otakmu yang gila itu,"

"BUKAAAAAN!"

"Waktu habiiis~ Game Oveer~" seru Naoki dengan senyuman khasnya. Langsung saja Kyou membanting kertas yang tadi menempel di jidatnya ke meja dan membaca apa itu.

_Panda Amerika._

Begitulah tulisannya.

"NAAAOOOOOKIIIIII SIIIAAALAAAANNNNN! KUUUBUAAANG KAUUU KE SUNGAAAIIIII NIILLLL!" maki Kyou siap-siap menghajar Naoki. Tentu saja seisi kelas panik melihat Kyou yang terkenal sangat ganas dan galak itu mulai mengamuk. Beberapa dari mereka seperti Kamui dan Morikawa pun menyiapkan botol minum mereka untuk menghajar Kyou kalau dia membrutal. Sedangkan murid wanita justru menyiapkan minuman bersoda dan dikocok-kocok, siap ditembak ke Kyou kalau nanti mereka yang diserang.

"Semuanya, kondisi darurat! Kondisi darurat! _Danger_! _Danger_! _Danger_! Siapkan sabuk pengaman dan berlindung di bawah meja secepatnya! Kyousaurus dataaang! Selamatkan barang bawaan kalian, _hurry up_!" seru Daigo dengan wajah serius memberi peringatan, dan entah sejak kapan ia memakai rompi bewarna_ oranye_ yang biasanya dipakai oleh pembantu korban bencana alam. Dan tololnya seisi kelas pun mengikuti instruksi Daigo. Semuanya berlindung di bawah meja yang tadi sempat digeser ke pinggir karena ada permainan.

Tapi... Disaat-saat mereka mulai panik, mereka baru sempat menengok ke kursi deretan belakang, dimana Kai dan Aichi masih asyik-asyiknya berciuman mesra. Daigo _jawdrop_, murid-murid wanita _nosebleed_ instan sampai lantai kelas berceceran darah, dan Kyou yang tadi mengamuk memutih seketika.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"KAIII LANDAK, DASAR LICIK!"

* * *

―_MC SCHOOL DAYS__―_

"Huuh, Kai-_kun baka_!" rengek Aichi sembari menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah, dan Kai yang melihat itu mau tak mau harus menahan tawanya. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul sembari mengelus helaian biru Aichi.

"_Gomen_, kau sudah baikan? Mau kuambilkan air?" tanya Kai layaknya kekasih yang protektif dan penuh perhatian. Aichi pun menyamankan posisinya di ranjang UKS dan menarik selimut sampai ujung pundaknya. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah Kai dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini," Kai pun bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang ada di samping ranjang UKS dan berlalu. Melihat kekasihnya sudah pergi untuk mengambil air untuknya, Aichi hanya menghela nafas. Bagaimana bisa karena tadi ketahuan sekelas mereka ciuman di belakang kelas, Aichi langsung syok dan tiba-tiba darah rendahnya kumat.

Jadilah sekarang ia beristirahat di UKS sebentar karena memang kepalanya pening dan pandangan matanya tidak fokus. _'Duh, masa cuma karena syok dilihatin sekelas ciuman malah jadi begini?' _umpat Aichi dalam hatinya.

Aichi menengok ke arah Kai yang ternyata sudah datang kembali membawa segelas air dan satu strip obat. "Minum obat dulu, kau sudah makan tadi, 'kan?" tanya Kai memastikan. Aichi mengangguk lembut lalu meminum sedikit air yang ada di gelas karena nantinya akan minum obat.

Suasana hening, dan Aichi menjadi canggung karena itu. Diliriknya sekilas Kai yang sedang merobek strip obat dan mengeluarkan sebuah kapsul obat bewarna merah dari sana. Tapi begitu Kai yang merasa ditatap menengok ke arah Aichi, si _bluenette_ langsung menunduk atau tidak membuang muka.

"Nih, obatnya..." ujar Kai sembari menyodorkan kapsul itu. Aichi mengangkat kepalanya sedikit lalu mengambil kapsul merah itu dari Kai. Aichi berharap setelah meminum obat itu, pusing yang melandah kepalanya menjadi redah juga pandangannya yang kembali normal. Kalau sekarang, jangankan belajar, ingin membaca buku saja sulit.

"Aichi..." akhirnya Kai berbicara setelah cukup lama mereka dilanda keheningan. Si_ bluenette_ yang baru selesai menelan obat dan meminum air pun menengok ke arah Kai.

"Hm?"

"Maaf, karena aku, kau jadi sakit," bisiknya sembari memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada ekspresi yang bearti dari wajah Kai memang, dia 'kan gengsinya sangat tinggi. Tapi Aichi yang sudah lama mengenal Kai hanya tersenyum lembut penuh arti, Kai sebetulnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Kalau tidak, untuk apa ketua OSIS yang rajin belajar ini sengaja membolos jam pelajaran demi menjaga Aichi disini?

"Tidak apa-apa, Kai-_kun_..." jawab Aichi lalu menyamankan kepalanya di bantal UKS yang ternyata cukup empuk. Kini tangan Kai terulur untuk― "A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Kai-_kun_?" tanya Aichi buru-buru menahan tangan Kai membuat si brunet memasang raut kecewa.

"Tidak boleh aku menyentuh kekasihku?" tanya Kai dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat mengancam, menyadarkan Aichi kalau seharusnya Kai berhak menyentuh dirinya yang merupakan kekasihnya. Mendengar itu, Aichi jadi salah tingkah lalu melepas tangan Kai yang tadi sempat ditahannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, a-aku hanya..." Tuh, 'kan. Meskipun dia Deserba, tapi tetap saja Aichi jadi salah tingkah di depan Kai hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan ringan. Kai menautkan alisnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi, menunggu Aichi menjawab.

"Hanya apa, hm?" tanya Kai tampak mendesak, ia menggeser kursi tempatnya duduk semakin dekat dengan Aichi. Si _shappire_ pun semakin salah tingkah begitu sekarang Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ―lagi pada Aichi.

"Ha-Hanya... A-Aku hanya kebingungan saat Kai-_kun_ bersikap se-seperti tadi," akhirnya Aichi berhasil merangkai kata yang bagus dan diucapkannya. Dan sekarang ia dapat melihat kilauan hijau jernih yang indah pada kedua bola mata Kai. Wajahnya dekat sekali! Lagi-lagi jantung Aichi berdegup tak beraturan seiring wajahnya yang memanas.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Kai lagi dengan sengaja, kini dikuncinya pergerakan Aichi dengan menahan kedua tangan anak itu di atas ranjang.

"Se-Seperti..." Aichi semakin panik begitu kedua tangannya yang terkunci tangan Kai lemas tidak mau bergerak dan melawan. I-Ini berbahaya, batin Aichi berteriak. Selama ini... selama ini Kai tidak pernah berbuat mesum-mesum padanya macam Daigo yang asal grepe pacarnya. Tidak pernah. La-Lalu apa sekarang dia akan―

"Umfh―!" Aichi terbelalak begitu Kai mencium bibirnya ―lagi. Ciuman yang cukup aktif memang, Aichi bisa merasakan hisapan dan lumatan di bibir _cherry_-nya. Namun seagresif apapun Kai, ia tetap mencium Aichi dengan lembut dan gerakan sensual yang memabukan. Yang tadinya ingin melawan, Aichi jadi terbawa suasana, bibirnya ikut bergerak seirama dengan ciuman Kai padanya. "Unnnghh... Aah..."

Kai tersenyum dalam hati, ciuman seorang Sendou Aichi memang tiada tandingannya. Bibirnya manis, reaksinya sungguh menggemaskan, ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Berhenti sesaat, Kai mengecup bibir Aichi lagi, dan lagi. Toh suasana UKS sepi dan hanya mereka berdua saja di sana.

Sepertinya bolos jam pelajaran demi ciuman lembut di sekolah tidak terlalu buruk juga...

* * *

―_MY SCHOOL DAYS__―_

Akhirnya, jam pelajaran terakhir. Yang bisa dibilang jam pelajaran yang paling _killer _dari semua pelajaran yang ada dari Senin-Jum'at.

"Takuto, bagaimana, sih, kamu!? Ini masih soal yang mudah! Belum yang model olimpiade, apa nanti kamu bakal merengek ke ultraman dan meminta permen, hah!?"

Pelajaran yang paling ditakuti seantaro sekolahan, termasuk kelas Aichi beserta penduduk-penduduknya. Pelajaran yang sejam berasa seperti sehari, dua jam berasa seperti setahun, tiga jam berasa seperti satu abad.

"Go-Gomen―"

"Tidak ada maaf-maafan! Nanti kau harus berdiri dengan kepalamu ditambah membawa kolam ikan kepala sekolah! Kalau tidak bisa, paksain jadi bisa! Kalau nggak sanggup, paksain jadi sanggup!"

Pelajaran yang dibimbing oleh guru S2 yang bisa dibilang cukup labil, ia selalu melampiaskan amarahnya tanpa tengok kiri-kanan ke murid-muridnya. Bisa dibilang, murid-muridnya sering jadi korban semprotan amarahnya tanpa sebab yang jelas. Sekalipun ia marah karena masalah keuangan, murid yang kena. Ia marah karena masalah kakeknya, murid yang kena juga.

"Kalian semua juga, seharusnya kalian malu pada diri kalian sendiri! Ini soal yang sangat mudah, zaman aku sekolah dulu, semua muridnya berwibawah dan disiplin! Sebagai anak SMU, kalian harus bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk!"

Pelajaran yang sungguh menuntut otak untuk bekerja sekalipun otak sudah kelelahan karena faktor jam pelajaran terakhir. Dan pelajaran ini mempertaruhkan nyawa, bagaikan anjing laut yang menyebrangi seutas tali dengan mendayung perahu karet.

Yaitu, pelajara Fisika.

"Aduh, kenapa harus ngamuk-ngamuk disini, sih!?" bisik Morikawa sembari memandang tumpukan rumus di buku catatannya dengan pandangan depresi. Sungguh, sebodoh-bodohnya Morikawa, ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana lelahnya otak kalau sudah seharian beraktifitas. Dan di jam pelajaran terakhir ini otaknya dipaksa untuk bekerja extra.

"Morikawa, setidaknya kau harus hafal satu dua rumus disitu, jangan berharap padaku terus! Otakku lelah sekali menghafal puluhan rumus ini dalam waktu dua puluh menit, kau tahu!?" maki Izaki yang berusaha untuk menulis contekan di selembar kertas kecil.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, setiap jam pelajaran Fisika; jam pelajaran pertama dipakai untuk menulis catatan dan menjelaskan, di jam kedua pasti akan ada ulangan. Gila? Tidak, tidak hanya itu. Entah otak mereka semua bisa atau tidak menampung rumus baru dalam hitungan menit lalu dipraktekan tanpa tahu model soalnya terlebih dahulu. Kedua, mereka akan diancam tidak boleh pulang sebelum soal itu dijawab benar semua. Sungguh kejam, karena itu siapa lagi yang tidak mengambil jalan pintas dengan membuat contekan, huh?

"Hmm, integral rumusnya begini... Terus kalau dibalik menjadi turunan," Aichi terus berusaha menghafal rumus tanpa peduli Takuto yang sedang dibentak habis-habisan di depan. Justru waktu dia sedang marah-marah, maka Aichi akan memanfaatkannya untuk belajar. Daripada nanti keteteran di ulangannya dan ia tak bisa pulang cepat seperti kelas lainnya.

Ya, Aichi bisa dibilang cukup pintar. Alasannya sudah jelas karena kekasihnya yang ketua OSIS dan _ranking_ pertama di kelas, sedangkan teman sebangkunya juga jenius dan _ranking _kedua di kelas. Setidaknya Aichi termasuk _ranking_ sepuluh besar, jadi ia harus menunjukan kemampuannya bahwa ia bisa untuk menghadapi rintangan berat(?) ini.

"Kalian semua, sepuluh menit lagi akan ada ulangan! Berdoa dan belajarlah baik-baik!"

"Ba-Baik!"

"Periode sama dengan satu dibagi frekuensi, Gaya sama dengan masa dikali gravitasi," Aichi mulai memejamkan matanya serius menghafal. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri lelah baru balik dari UKS sudah dihidangi kiamat ala sekolah ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Guru-nya sudah sejak lahir memang begitu, yang hanya ia bisa lakukan adalah belajar sekarang.

* * *

―_MY SCHOOL DAYS__―_

Aichi melirik sekilas jam dinding kelas mereka, dua puluh menit lagi bel tanda sekolah usai akan berbunyi. Ia meremas rambut birunya depresi sembari melihat soal ulangan yang sudah terhidang di depannya. Ya, ulangan sudah berlangsung sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu, tapi dari sepuluh soal Aichi baru mengerjakan empat soal.

Salahkan gurunya yang hanya memberi rumus dasar konsep tanpa contoh soal terlebih dahulu, lalu begitu ulangan malah diberi soal _level hard_ yang sering ditanding di olimpiade. Aichi menekan keningnya dengan ibu jari berharap dengan itu sakit kepalanya meredah, sakit kepala karena melihat rumus.

"Duh, aku lupa rumus _Modulus young_ pula, bagaimana inii!?" Aichi berteriak dalam hatinya stress. Ia melirik ke sekitarnya sebentar.

Ada Morikawa dan Izaki yang sedang seru-serunya menyontek, ada pula Kyou yang pura-pura mengerjakan padahal asal mencoret kertas ulangannya, Kai yang sibuk mengerjakan, Misaki yang diam-diam melirik jawaban dari sebelahnya― "Psst, Aichi."

"Eh?" Aichi menengok ke arah teman sebangkunya, Leon. Di pirang dengan lirikan memberi isyarat pada Aichi untuk melihat ke arah kertas ulangan milik Leon. Aichi pun menengok diam-diam ―takut ketahuan guru juga― dan oh, ternyata Leon sudah mengerjakan sampai nomor sembilan! Iris _shappire_ Aichi sedikit memancarkan harapan melihatnya.

"Cepat salin." Bisiknya lagi. Aichi pun menurutinya. Sebenarnya bukan ia bermaksud menyontek, tapi sudah diwariskan turun temurun tiap ada ulangan dadakan seperti ini, sekelas akan bekerja sama. Siapa saja. Dimana saja. Bahkan Kai sekalipun berani memberi jawaban pada temannya yang kesulitan.

Pokonya, setiap Fisika ulangan, mereka akan menerapkan sistem _'Kesulitan orang lain adalah kesulitan bersama.'_

Daigo melirik ke arah guru mereka yang sedang duduk di depan mengawasi, ia memerhatikan guru sampai menantikan saat-saat aman. Lalu dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak terlihat dari posisi duduk guru, ia pun melemparkan sepotong kertas tepat ke bawah kolom meja Leon. Ia mengedipkan matanya ke arah Leon dulu sebelum kembali berpura-pura mengerjakan.

"Itu nomor berapa?" tanya Aichi dengan berbisik sangat pelan pada Leon.

"Sepuluh,"

_Sip!_ Aichi setidaknya bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Semua jawaban dari satu sampai sepuluh sudah bisa didapatnya.

"Duh, apa, ya? Kalau nggak salah, model seri dan paralel jadi..." Kamui yang sedang berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa yang dipelajarinya tadi mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Bagaimana pun juga terlalu sulit untuk menghafal mati beberapa rumus baru dalam waktu tak sampai sejam.

"Ah, nyerah aku... Sudah banget nomor sembilan..." keluh Naoki yang sudah pasrah pada satu nomor. Nomor lainnya sudah dikerjakannya dengan baik, walau ada beberapa nomor yang jawabannya dibantu oleh teman sebangkunya, Komoi.

"Jangan menyerah dulu! Memangnya kau mau pulang sore ditahan disini cuma karena nomor sembilan nggak kelar?" ancam Komoi yang masih berusaha untuk mencari jawabannya. Ia mengutak-ngatik kalkulator _sin cos tan_-nya tanpa menyerah.

Apakah mereka bisa mengerjakan kesepuluh soal olimpiade itu tanpa salah sedikit pun?

* * *

―_MY SCHOOL DAYS__―_

"Cepat, cepat, cepat! Lebih cepat lagi, Naoki! Sebelum guru itu melototi kita dengan tatapan macannya yang mengerihkan!"

"Aku juga tahu, Mangkok! Tiba-tiba motorku ini mogok seperti motor-nya kepala sekolah keparat itu!_ Dammit_! Awas saja kalau karena motor ini lama, aku jadi gagal kabur dari si guru fisika jelek itu!"

Bel sekolah memang belum lama berbunyi. Dan murid-murid kelas Aichi bermaksud kabur berjamaah begitu guru Fisika tadi tiba-tiba dipanggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah untuk membahas pentas seni. Ya, resikonya cukup besar memang, karena amukan guru Fisika mereka setara dengan amukan Kyousaurus.

"Otakku benar-benar nggak bisa berpikir lagi! Aku muak dengan rumus-rumus, lebih baik aku makan _pancake_ sama banci daripada mengerjakan semua itu, ih!" tambah Kamui yang sedang memanaskan mesin motornya.

"K-Kai-_kun_, cepat! B-Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba _sensei_ datang berlari kesini dan mengamuk?" rengek Aichi sembari menarik-narik pundak jaket hitam Kai.

"Iya, sabar, Aichi."

"Daigo, kita putus kalau kau gagal kabur dan kita dipulangkan sore hari." Ancam si pirang dengan tatapan mengerihkannya. Daigo hanya bergidik ngeri begitu membonceng Leon seperti membonceng kuntilanak saja.

"I-Iya, _Dear_... Tenang saja, kita pasti berhasil―"

"AICHII SAYAAANGGG!"

"Eh?" Aichi terbelalak begitu mendengar suara orang memanggilnya dengan teriakan dahsyat, pakai kata sayang pula. Sedangkan kening Kai berkedut karena ada orang lain yang berani memanggil Aichi-nya seperti itu.

"KOK SUDAH MAUU PULAANG!? HARII INI JADI 'KAN MAKAN BAKSO CINTA BERSAMAKUU?" Dan ternyata orang itu adalah... Kiriya Bidou. Aichi langsung memucat seketika melihatnya. Bukannya ia sudah berdoa agar Bidou kesambar petir lalu jatuh koma saja?

"Ga-Gawat! Kai-_kun_, dia akan memaksaku memakan bakso peletnya! Ayo kabur, Kai-kuuun!" rengek Aichi sembari menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Kai dengan paksa, berharap Kai langsung memasang gigi lima di motornya dan tancap pergi sebelum Bidou yang sedang berlari ke arahnya berhasil menggapainya.

"KALIAAN SEMUAA, DASAR MURID-MURID BIADAAAP! KEMBALII KALIAAAN!"

"Di-Dia datang!?" teriak Miwa yang barusan naik ke motor hitam Jun. Lainnya ―semua murid kelas Aichi― pun memasang wajah _horror _melihat guru _killer_ mereka yang berlari mendekati mereka bagaikan pemain _baseball_ mengejar pengantin.

"Cepat kabuuur!" teriak Morikawa langsung menaikan gigi motornya dan maju duluan. Lainnya pun mengikutinya dengan takut-takut, terutama yang membawa motor seperti Kai, Daigo, Morikawa, Kamui, Kourin, Kyou, Naoki. Sedangkan yang dibonceng hanya bisa memasang pose berdoa semoga mereka bisa kabur dengan selamat sehat sentosa.

"UUAAAAIIIICHUIIIIII! JUAAANGAAAN KUAAABOOOEEERRR!" teriak Bidou dengan mendramatisnya begitu tangannya gagal menggapai Aichi yang dibonceng Kai dengan kecepatan tinggi keluar gerbang sekolah dengan motor-motor lainnya.

"Ma-Maaf!" seru Aichi dari kejauhan, sampai akhirnya sosoknya tidak kelihatan Bidou lagi karena ketutupan motor teman-teman Aichi yang juga buru-buru kabur.

"KAALIAAAAN MEMAANG MURID-MUURIDD BIADAAAAPPP! KEEEMBAALIIII! KALIAAN BELUUM BOLEEH PULAAANG SEBELUM SEMUA SOAAL KALIAN JAWAAB BENAAR SEMUAAA, HEEEII!"

Murid-murid sekolah yang sedang berlalu lalang hanya _jawdrop_ melihat Bidou dan guru Fisika _killer _mereka yang adu teriak-teriakan nggak jelas, bahkan ada yang mendengarkannya atau tidak saja belum bisa dipastikan.

_Ya, ampun..._

_Aku sudah jantungan apa Kai bisa kabur atau tidak tadinya,_

_Untung saja aku dan Kai... Ah, tidak! Maksudku kami semua bisa kabur dengan baik,_

_Gomene, sensei, habis kau terlalu kejam, jadi mau tidak mau kami pakai cara seperti ini,_

_Hari ini sangaat melelahkaan~ Apalagi kalau tadi kami tidak kabur dan pulang sore, aku bisa pingsan kali..._

_Ya, walaupun sangat dan sangat melelahkan..._

_Tapi juga sangat dan sangat menyeenaaangkaan!_

_Melewati waktu bersama teman itu terasa bewarna-warni!_

_Disaat susah ataupun senang, asalkan teman selalu bersama kita, pasti kita akan baik-baik saja!_

_Tapi, ini baru satu hari sekolah saja sudah kacau seperti ini..._

_Apalagi kalau hari-hari berikutnya?_

_Ah, minna, terima kasih sudah mau melihat hari-hari sekolahku yang penuh dengan kekacauan dan ketidak-jelasan..._

_Semoga saja dengan membaca kisah sekolahku, kalian jadi bisa intropeksi diri atau bahkan mempraktekannya di sekolah kalian._

_Ups... Kai menelepon kencan, nih! Sudah dulu, ya! Arigatou Gozaimashita!_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

**FIN**

A/N: Berakhir dengan gaje, yah? XD Hehehe, gomenasai kalau _ending_-nya ngegantung atau nggak jelas seperti itu. Tadinya ingin membuat _ending_nya dengan _romance_, tapi berhubung _romance _bukan _genre_ utama disini, jadi diganti _scene ending_-nya. Semoga kalian semua menyukainya! :D Mohon mohon maaf lho karena _update_-nya lama, karena belum lama ini _author _sedang galau karena macam-macam masalah.

Soal _game_ yang mereka mainkan saat _free-time_, ada kok di TV. Apa ada yang sudah pernah melihatnya? Teman-teman di kelas saya pada ikutan main begitu, walau hanya anak cowok saja, sih yang bermain. Tapi setidaknya jadi bahan referensiku untuk menulis fanfic ini XDD

Dan soal guru Fisika, saya bingung siapa, jadi _randomness_ saja, ya! XD Kalian boleh bayangin seperti apa guru Fisikanya, yang jelas guru Fisika disini sangat mencerminkan guru Fisika di sekolah saya, fufufu. Dan bagi saya yang tidak terlalu pintar, itu sangat dan sangat menderita! X"DDD Semoga tidak terjadi di sekolah kalian(?).

Kepada para reviewers, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya! Walau nggak sempat balas satu-satu, tapi saya pasti membaca review dari kalian semua dan itu sangat memotivasikan kami. Ada yang reviewnya bikin ngakak, bikin terharu juga. Pokonya terima kasih banyak! Seperti membaca surat penggemar saja, sangat menyenangkan membaca rangkaian kata kalian di review untuk waktu luang! :') Review kalian untuk chapter terakhir ini ditunggu, lho! X"D

Kepada para pembaca, terima kasih karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini! :D  
Entah yang _silent readers_, ataupun yang sudah kenal di _facebook_, kami sangat berterima kasih atas dukungan kalian lewat _hitters_(baca) _fanfic_! Jumlah _hitters_ fanfic ini membuktikan kalau ternyata fanfic abal-abal dan gaje begini sekalipun masih ada yang mau baca, arigatou! X'33 /peluk-pembaca-satu-satu/

Oiya, sebetulnya kami mau membuat cerita baru /tolong-yang-sudah-siapin-panci-jangan-gebuk-author-dulu/, pengennya sih buat di fandom ini XDD Kira-kira ada yang setuju? Soalnya fanfic Necroxirmus sebenarnya bakalan tamat di chapter belasan, jadi masih sempat kalau kami buat yang baru :) Sedangkan KHMD2S tamat masih lama (kayaknya /plak) X"DD Gimana, gimana? Setuju? Setuju? /cukup.

Sekian cincong kami. Kita berjumpa lagi di fanfic kami yang lainnya! XDD

Regards,

**Hyucchi / IllushaCerbeast / SakiGane.**


End file.
